The First Annual Hunger Games
by Callidora Medea
Summary: Following the Dark Days, President Snow of Panem announces the beginning of the Hunger Games. District 4 girl, Cass, District 1 girl, Silver, and District 7 girl, Oak, are all thrown into the turmoil that is the first Hunger Games, and must choose their alliances; decisions that can mean life or death in the arena. All intend to win. But there can be only one victor.
1. Chapter 1- The Announcement of the Games

**Chapter 1- Cass Oceansong**

I stood, stunned, as I watched the screen, listening to the raspy voice reading the declaration: _"As punishment for the uprising against the Capitol, each district will be required to offer up one male and one female between the ages of twelve and eighteen as tribute for the first Hunger Games of Panem."_ The Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live television. How can the president order that? My family never rebelled; we stayed out of the trouble. And yet we are being punished. I look at my family with wide eyes; they too are shocked by the news. My three sisters, two old enough to possibly be in the Games.

I get up silently and walk out the door, down to the docks. No one else is there but me, looking at the sunset twinkling in the waters of District 4. In two months the so called reaping will take place, taking two of the children of District 4. I stare out into the sunset again. "Cass!" I whip around. Tempest Heavenbloom, my best friend with the fiery red hair and sea green eyes. Those same green eyes are filled with tears. "I can't believe it Cass, that the Capitol would do this!" We fall into each other's arms. "Odds are, we won't be chosen. Don't worry, Tempest. We'll be okay." We look and survey the damage done during the uprising; houses smashed, the Peacekeepers standing guard. One of the Peacekeepers looks roughly our way. "Curfew! Get yourselves home!" he calls in his Capitol accent. Tempest looks at me and says, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that, she runs back to her house, and I walk back to mine.

Cressida looks up at me as I walk in the door. "Are you okay, Cass?" she asks in her sweet six year old voice. "I'll be alright, don't you worry, Cressida," I say as I pick her up and hug her tightly. Twelve year old Wave comes and takes Cressida from me. "You should go to bed, Cass. It's late." I smile at her. My mother, tired and stunned from the news tonight, agrees with Wave. "Go to bed, all of you. Calypso! Come here!" she calls. There's no need to call; there are only two rooms in my house. My father comes in through the door, holding his fishing net. "It'll be a peaceful day tomorrow, Pearl," he tells my mother.

The oil lamps are turned out by my mother, and I climb into the bed I share with my sixteen year old sister Calypso. My parents have the other bed, and Cressida and Wave sleep on a mat on the floor. I stare up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. I whisper to Calypso, "What do you think will happen at the reapings? And how will they choose us? And why is the Capitol being so cruel to us? We haven't done anything!" Calypso rolls over to face me. "Cass, the Capitol wants to punish all the districts, not just ours. And as for the reapings, I don't know any more than you do, Cass. Go to sleep, we'll worry about this in the morning." But I can't sleep, not for hours and hours.


	2. Chapter 2- Five Slips in the Bowl

**Chapter 2. – Silver Bellcreek**

As I sign my name five times on the slips of paper, I grin at my mother. "This will be an interesting year, Mother," I say, passing the slips to Athie Cumberslip, the mayor of District 1. She drops them into the large bowl on the table at her side. My sister steps up then, eagerly anticipating the two slips that will come from her being thirteen. "Name?" Athie asks. "Shine Bellcreek," my sister with the glossy blonde hair says, holding out her hand for the pen that she will sign with. My brother looks more withdrawn, not as eager as my mother and Shine and I am. I glance at him. "Glint, get over yourself. It's not your turn yet anyway; you have two years to wait." He doesn't say anything, only turns his head and looks out the window of the Justice Building. Shine hands the slips to Athie, who drops them in the reaping bowl. "Good luck, girls," she says with a smile I know is false.

Outside I blink in the bright sunlight. Since today is the day that every person between twelve and eighteen has to enter their names for the Hunger Games, it's been declared a national holiday from work. Shine spots one of her friends and runs to meet her. My mother takes Glint and starts towards home. Even though it's a holiday, I can still see some buildings being repaired, after the Dark Days. There was a lot of damage to District 1, but not as much as the other districts, or so I've heard. District 13 was blown straight off the map- and serves them right, too! My family doesn't want any trouble, but if it comes down to claiming honor for our family and district- I am only too happy to oblige. That's why we didn't protest the Hunger Games announcement.

"Silver! Silver Bellcreek!" I turn around to see who calls my name; my friend Flaire is waving from her place in line where she stands with her older sister and younger brother. She's sixteen, like me, so she will also have her name entered five times. I run over to Flaire. "Are you excited?" I ask her, a smile spreading across my face. She hesitates before answering. "I suppose so. It would be a great honor; just imagine, Silver, the two who are chosen will go down in history as the first District 1 tributes! We would be remembered forever!" Her sister glares down at her, obviously not happy to be there. "It's a fight to the death, Flaire. Death." Flaire waves her off. "You know I could take anyone, Silk. I would be the victor!" Silk opens her mouth to say more, then seems to think better of it and looks off into the distance.

Flaire's brother is fourteen, so he will have his name in three times; Silk is eighteen, so she will have hers in seven times. Neither look as eager as Flaire and I are. Just last month there had been a mandatory news viewing, talking about the rules for the reapings. " _Each person between the ages of twelve and eighteen will be required to enter their names in for the reaping for the Hunger Games. Those who are twelve will have their names in once, thirteen twice, and so forth._ " Then the president spoke about tesserae, which nobody here in 1 would ever think about taking. " _Every citizen from every district is required to meet in their city circle on reaping day, with no exceptions. Your Capitol representative will draw first a name from the girls' names, then one from the boys. Any person between the specified ages can volunteer once the name is called, and go in that person's place._ "

I turn to Flaire. "Would you volunteer?" I ask. She thinks for a minute, then nods slightly. "I think so. If I was feeling brave enough that day." We laugh. Flaire is known to turn into quite the coward when she is placed in situations like this. I stand up straighter. "I would. If my name isn't called, I would volunteer." I look straight into Flaire's eyes. "The honor, Flaire! Remember what you just said? I would go down in history. And wouldn't it be great if District 1 won the first Hunger Games?"

Silk pulls on Flaire's arm. "It's our turn." Flaire says to me, "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I wave to her as she goes in the door of the Justice Building, followed by her less than eager brother. I start to walk back to my home, thinking about my conversation with Flaire. My imagination runs overtime as I imagine what could happen in the next few months. My grin becomes a full mouth smile as I look up at the sparkling blue sky and say, "And the winner of the first Hunger Games is- Silver Bellcreek!"


	3. Chapter 3- Dread in the Forest

_Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story so far; it's my first story that I've ever published anywhere, and I'm so happy to see so many people reading it, and I hope you keep reading it! Tell me what you like and don't like so far about my story, and please, just enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3.- Oak Peacewood**

I scream as I throw the ax as hard as I can, watching it spin through the air and lodge in a nearby tree. I run over, wrench it out again, and throw it at another tree. Aldar seems to emerge from thin air, or just quietly from behind a tree. "Whoa, Oak, calm down," he says, looking at the still quivering ax in the tree. "I will NOT calm down, Aldar! I am seventeen years old, and I don't need this! I didn't fight in the war, I didn't have ANYTHING to do with it! And yet, I am the one being punished!" "You don't know that! Oak, you don't know you're going to be chosen!" I slump to the ground against the pine tree. "It doesn't matter if I'm chosen or not, Aldar! Someone I know is going to be chosen, and at least one of them is going to be killed!"

Aldar leans against the tree closest to him and pulls the ax out. He turns it over and over in his hands, wiping off the bark that clings to its blade. "I'd volunteer for you, you know that Oak?" "But you can't. And I wouldn't let you anyway." I push my thick dark hair behind my ear. "We should be working, Oak. It's not a holiday." Aldar walks over to me and hands my ax back. "Careful with this. You could hurt someone with it." Aldar disappears between the trees just as he had come. I stand up, brushing the needles from my pants.

I walk out of the woods and find my logging team. Forest looks up and wipes his forehead with his arm. "Where'd you go, Oak? We've been having an awful time without you!" I pick up the end of the saw. "I had to go let off some steam, sorry," I say. Sable, pushing her brown braid behind her shoulder, says, "The Peacekeeper in charge just asked where the third of our team was; I had to lie and tell him you went to get water. He barely let us off." "Sorry," I say, turning my attention to the next tall tree. "Let's bring it down," I say. Now that we're seventeen, we work after school three days out of the week. Once we're eighteen we'll leave school completely. Aldar has been my best friend since we were little, even though he's a year older than I am. And Forest and Sable and I have always known each other, since we're all the same age, seventeen.

The Peacekeeper walks past again. "Get working! Lazy! If I see you doing nothing again I'll take all three of you straight to the whipping block." I glare at the helmeted head, but it won't do any good. I resent the Peacekeepers being in our District, I resent the power they have over us. It's been more than a year since the uprising against the Capitol was ended, and we feel its impact every day. I know I wanted the Capitol brought down, but I did not raise a finger against it. I did nothing, nothing, in the rebellion, and I am the one who might be killed for it. While I push and pull the saw against the tree bark, I wonder, why aren't the people who instigated the rebellion being punished? Then I realise: they are. They are receiving the ultimate punishment by watching their children die for their actions. And I get the worst of it.

It's well past dusk by the time the horn goes, ending the work day. I trudge home to find my mother in front of the stove, wood chips in her hair. "Mother," I say, and walk over to embrace her. Her tired and worn face breaks into a soft smile. "Hello, Oak." We eat our supper in comfortable silence, then get up to go to bed. My bed is a thin mattress in the corner of my mother's room. I curl up on its uncomfortable hardness. "Goodnight, Mother," I say, hearing her soft breathing across the room. I can't sleep though. I stare at the ceiling, thinking about what will happen next week, and whose name will be chosen. And I know, I just know, that when the name is pulled out of the bowl, the paper will say _Oak Peacewood_.


	4. Chapter 4- District 4 Reapings

**Chapter 4- Cass Oceansong**

 _Three_. The word Three echoes in my head as I struggle out of sleep. Why three? Then I'm jolted awake. I'm fourteen. My name is in the reaping bowl three times. I have three chances to be in the Hunger Games. Calypso gets up with stiff movements. I can read the fear on her face; she too could be sent to the Capitol today. And Wave too. My mother walks in to the room; she's wearing her good dress, her only good dress. "I'll pin your hair up today, Cass, if you like." I manage a nod. What if it will be the last time my mother does my hair? I take a deep breath and get up.

I sit in front of my mother as she weaves two braids through my hair, twisting them together at the bottom. My red hair ends at my waist, and on the water it glows like a fire. Water. What if I never see my beloved water again? Cressida comes over and lays her head on my knee. "You'll be okay, Cass. Don't worry." I smile at her. "I know I will. I only have my name in three times. That's not a lot." "And we didn't take any tesserae out," Calypso says. "We're pretty safe. I know other people who have their name in six times at twelve." I look at Wave. "You're the safest of us all, Wave. You only have your name in once." My father says, "Don't count on it, Cass. Don't count on it." Grief already lines his face, as though he expects one of us to be chosen already. I get up, leaving my mother to braid Wave's hair, and walk over to my father. He looks up at me from his seat in his chair. I grasp his hand. "I'll be okay. Don't worry, Papa. No matter what happens."

Less than twenty minutes later we are walking towards the City Circle, along with the rest of District 4. "Twelve year olds here! Sign in here!" a Peacekeeper with a raspy voice calls, waving towards the crowd. Wave looks terrified, but walks towards her age group. I find the fourteen year old sign in table, and neatly write my name, write it just as neatly as on those three slips of paper in the bowl on the stage. _Three_. Tempest finds me soon after I go into the fourteen year old area and takes my hand. We don't need any words to communicate what we are feeling. I look around in the muddle and find Wave, terror crossing her face with every breath, and Calypso, her calm demeanor a façade for what she truly feels. And my parents, holding Cressida, their grief marring their faces as they look at the sea of children. Two will be chosen. Only one might return.

"Welcome, welcome!" cries a bubbly lady as she skips onstage wearing heels that look impossible to walk in. Her face is covered in green and blue tattoos, swirling like the waves of the sea. "Happy Hunger Games! Isn't this exciting?" she warbles as she bounces into the middle of the stage. The crowd is silent, barely daring to breathe. "I'm Plinia Colias, and I am your Capitol representative! Now, let's get started so we can get our busy day rolling! Let's start with the boys! Remember, I will ask for volunteers after the person has ascended the stage."

She beams at us, then reaches into the bowl holding all the boys' names. A hush falls over the already silent crowd. She chooses one from the bottom of the bowl, then taps her way back over to the microphone, heels clicking. She opens the paper and reads in a clear voice, "Rigg Watershire." The crowd in the fifteen year old section clears around one boy, shorter, but sturdy. His face is turned away from mine as he walks through the crowd and up the stone staircase to the stage. Plinia guides him over to one side of the microphone. "Do we have any volunteers for Rigg Watershire?" she asks, smiling. The crowd is silent, save for the sound of weeping. I turn around to see a woman, presumably Rigg's mother, weeping into her hands.

Plinia leaves Rigg standing behind the boys' bowl and says, "And now, let's choose our female tribute!" Tempest grips my hand so tightly that it hurts. I'm praying that it isn't me, it isn't me, it isn't my sisters. Calypso has her eyes closed. Plinia chooses a paper from the bowl and clicks back to the microphone, still beaming broadly. "Wave Oceansong," she says in her upbeat voice. I take a step backwards, the wind knocked out of me. Not Wave! Not Wave! Calypso looks how I feel, like everything in the world has tipped over, like the deck of a boat in stormy weather. Wave takes small steps, her red hair plaited like mine, the two braids into one, the sun shining off of it. It glints like fire. Emotionless, my twelve year old sister mounts the stage beside Rigg. Plinia shoos her to one side and asks, "Do we have a volunteer for Wave Oceansong?" I take a deep breath. I loosen my hand from Tempest and step forward. "I volunteer," I say.


	5. Chapter 5- District 1 Reapings

**Chapter 5- Silver Bellcreek**

Today is the day I've been waiting for. I stand, ready, waiting, the first one up in the morning. Shine grins at me. "Are you ready for today?" I ask her. "I'm more than ready!" My mother looks over at Shine and says, "Come here! Your hair is a mess. Get me your brush and I'll brush it for you." I go over to the only mirror in the house and take up my brush, smoothing my blonde hair down. I want to look perfect for today. Even Glint looks like he's smartened up for the reaping today.

"Flaire said she'd come and walk with me at ten!" I say, looking back at my mother. "That's just fine, Silver. We'll see you there." The knock comes at the door just as I tie the sash on my blue dress, my best dress I keep for special occasions. And this is certainly a special occasion. I open the door to find a Flaire who is obviously nervous but is trying not to show it. "Oh calm down, Flaire. We'll be fine! Today is a momentous occasion, remember?" She gives a nervous smile that quivers at the edges. "Come on or we'll be late!" I say, pulling her along. "Where's Silk and Ruble?" I ask. "I think they're already there." "Let's hurry then."

When we arrive, we go straight to the registering table for the sixteen year olds. The Peacekeeper is one I've known for a while, Appius. He's always treated me decently. He nods to me in acknowledgement as I sign my name: Silver Bellcreek. Flaire signs hers, then we go and stand together in our age section. I grin at her. "This is it!" She nods; I can feel her shaking. "Are you okay, Flaire?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I'm scared, Silver. I'm so scared!" Her voice comes out as a whimper. I squeeze her hand. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

I watch the last few people arrive; I spy my sister in the crowd and my family on the outskirts. I keep a hold on Flaire's hand. "Hello everyone!" cries a very interesting looking woman as she walks onstage. Her hair is dyed a bright pink and has what look like stuffed birds sitting on it. Her makeup is garish, her fancy dress too brightly colored. The height of Capitol fashion. "You do not know me yet, but I am your Capitol representative, Cordia Caerellia, and I am here for the great honor of choosing the two tributes of District 1!"

"Ladies first!" Cordia says in a chirpy voice and walks over to the bowl holding all of the girls' names. Flaire's nails dig into my hand. Cordia chooses one paper and struts back to the microphone in the middle of the stage. She fumbles with the paper and drops it. Cordia leans over and picks it up, giggling, "Oh silly me!" She clears her throat and announces, "Flaire Seawillow." Flaire steps backwards, hyperventilating. I stand up straight and yell, "I will take her place! I volunteer to take her place!" The crowd murmurs around me. "No, no! Don't Silver! Don't!" Flaire pleads. I let go of her hand and push my way through the crowd, up to the staircase. Carefully, carefully, I mount the stage, and walk to the center where Cordia waits.

Her smile is broad, too big. "What's your name, dearie?" she asks. In what I hope is a strong voice I say, "Silver Bellcreek, and I am sixteen years old." Cordia pats my shoulder. "That's a brave and eager girl." I feel my confidence draining slightly as I look down at the crowd below. I find Flaire in it, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Then elation takes over me: I am the first female tribute of District 1! While sorting through my feelings I almost miss Cordia reading the name of the male tribute. "Glow Overlock."

A very handsome boy that I know is eighteen mounts the stage eagerly. He pumps his right hand in the air and yells, "Nobody volunteer for me! The crown is mine!" I look at Glow; he must be at least a head taller than I am. I might be small, but I think I'm quick. My thoughts are interrupted by Cordia grabbing our hands and linking them. "I give to you, the tributes of District 1!"


	6. Chapter 6- District 7 Reapings

**Chapter 6.- Oak Peacewood**

The crowd is silent around me, fear and anger tinging the air. I stand alone, my hands behind my back. I don't look for Forest or Sable or Aldar, I only look front. I try to keep my face from contorting into what my heart feels, a mask of anger and hatred against the Capitol. It's all I can do to keep silent when the peppy Capitol man comes onstage, blue curls and a plum velvet waistcoat. The height of luxury in District 7. His voice is higher pitched than any other person I've ever heard when he speaks. "Hello District 7! Happy Hunger Games! You must all be so excited to get the ball rolling!" Silence. The heat from a thousand pair of glaring eyes singes the air as we watch the man.

He doesn't seem fazed by our hostility in the least. "My name is Caeso Fardrop, and I am your representative from the Capitol! And now, it's time to choose our lucky female tribute!" he continues in his silly false accent. He reaches over, digs around, and pulls out a paper. I'm suddenly very aware of the eight slips of paper in that bowl; six from my age and two from the tesserae I took out for my mother and me. I stare at that fluttering white piece of paper as Caeso opens it daintily. "Oak Peacewood."

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it was going to be me, that it is my time to die, that I was to be punished for the crimes of the rebels. Murmurs start in the crowd as everyone cranes their neck to look at me. I push them all aside as I walk towards the stage in the center of the Circle. I don't look back for Forest or Sable or Aldar, not for my mother who will be all alone in the world now. I look only ahead, at the cold wooden steps leading up to the stage where Caeso waits. "Come on now, don't be shy! That's a girl!" Caeso says, beckoning me up. I walk stiffly to the center and wait. "Do we have any volunteers for Oak Peacewood?" He asks. Silence. The only noise comes from the wind whistling through the buildings. Nobody shouts out, offers to take my place. I stand there for less than a minute before Caeso pushes me to the side. "Now for our male tribute!" he crows and reaches into the bowl on his right. He opens the crisp paper and reads, "Aldar Grovepath."

I immediately find Aldar in the crowd, his eyes alarmed but his expression showing nothing. He hesitates briefly before starting up to the stage. He steadily climbs the stage and waits as nobody volunteers for him too. Listening to the wind whistle through the silent buildings. "Now, shake hands, you two!" Caeso says. Aldar and I link hands and look each other square in the eyes. "The tributes of District 7!" Caeso shouts, and the crowd half-heartedly applauds. I ignore all of them in favor of the thought that runs around and around my head: _How can I kill my best friend?_


	7. Chapter 7- Saying Farewell

**Chapter 7.- Cass Oceansong**

Wave's face is unreadable as I walk through the silent crowd and take my place on the stage. Then she starts to shriek, "No! Cass, don't! Don't Cass! No!" A Peacekeeper takes her by the arm and pulls her down the stairs back into the crowd. Plinia holds the microphone to my mouth. "What's your name, dear?" she asks. I whisper, "Cass Oceansong." Plinia beams at the crowd and calls, "District 4, your tributes!"

Two Peacekeepers march Rigg and I into the Justice Building and leave us in two separate rooms. I sit down on the smooth couch with its swirling designs like the sea. And I wait. Suddenly, the door bursts open and my mother and Calypso burst in. Silently they sit next to me and hold me, the silence saying everything we can't get out. "Try to win, Cass. Try," Calypso says, turning my face to hers. "Please." I nod. "I'll try, I'll come home, Calypso, I promise." My mother's tears drip onto my shoulder. "Be brave. I'll be watching for you and praying for you until you come home," she whispers. I nod again, and the door flies open. "It's time," the Peacekeeper says. Calypso and my mother give me one last squeeze and they are pulled out.

Wave rushes in in tears, and holds me so tight I can't breathe. "Why did you have to volunteer, Cass? Why'd you have to?" she sobs into my neck. Papa carries Cressida, tears running down his weathered face. I look up at him. "I'll be okay, Papa. Don't worry. I'll come home to you and Mother, I promise." He cannot speak, only give his head a jerky nod. I reach out my arms to Cressida and she falls into them. "Be good, Cressida. Be good for Papa and Mama and Calypso and Wave. I love you," I whisper in her ear. "Don't go away, Cass! Don't go!" she begs, sobbing. The Peacekeeper returns. "NO! NO!" Wave shrieks, holding onto me. The Peacekeeper wrenches her off me and drags her out the door. "I love you!" I call as the door slams shut.

My final visitor is Tempest. We hold hands on the ocean couch, scared to break the silence. Then she takes off her shell necklace that she always wears. "You can wear one thing of your own in the arena. Take this, and maybe it will remind you of home and why you need to win." She clasps it around my neck. "Try to win, Cass." Then she flees through the door even before the Peacekeeper comes. Nobody else says goodbye, so I wait, running my fingers through the soft silk of the ocean.

The cameras are everywhere as Rigg and I are loaded onto the Capitol train with Plinia. I give them as brave a smile I can, while Rigg looks sullen. Once we are on the train, it starts so fast I lose my breath. It's like a bullet, flying down the railway. Away from home. I stand at the window and watch first District 4 disappear, then the ocean. I turn away, and find myself staring at a young woman with dark hair, dressed in red. Silently she signals to follow her, so I do. She leads me to a chamber with a luxurious bed that I assume will be mine. She nods her head and leaves me. Plinia skips by and says, "Come out soon! We can watch the reapings together!" Great. Just what I wanted.

I come out and sit on the couch in front of the large televisions. Rigg is already there, sitting stiffly in a chair. The Capitol seal appears on the screen and the announcer, Vibius Frigidian comes on. "Welcome to the First Annual Hunger Games! It's time to meet our contestants!" I sit stony faced as we watch the reapings from District 1. First a slight girl who looks like she's going to pass out is called, but almost immediately a similar looking girl volunteers in her place. Then a strong and stocky boy gets up on the stage. Both of the District 1 tributes look happy to be onstage. The names _Silver Bellcreek_ and _Glow Overlock_ flash across the screen.

The rest of the tributes go by in a flash. A brutal looking eighteen year old girl from District 2, two thin and terrified tributes from 3, then it's my reaping. I watch Wave go up, watch myself volunteer for her. I feel nothing, like it happened to someone else. Few stand out to me; a small twelve year old boy from 6, an angry looking girl with a mass of dark hair from 7, a tall and gentle looking girl from 11. The boy from 11, Buck Grainbush, looks very menacing.

The Capitol seal flashes again, and Plinia turns the television off. "Time for bed! We'll be at the Capitol first thing tomorrow morning!" As I climb into the bed, soft and blue, I look up at the ceiling. Was it only this morning I was at home. Slowly, the train movement draws me to sleep, and I drift into a dreamless slumber.


	8. Chapter 8- Towards the Capitol

_Sorry guys that this chapter is so short; they'll start to get longer soon. :) Don't forget to review!_

 **Chapter 8.- Silver Bellcreek**

The train zips away from District 1, my last farewells still on my lips. Flaire cried and cried when I said goodbye to her. "You didn't have to, Silver! You didn't have to!" "I did, Flaire," I said, "You are my best friend, and besides, I want to go down in history as the first." Flaire had been the first to come, then my family, all of them at once. My mother smiled at me with such pride. "I am so proud of you, Silver!" she said. "Make us proud!" Shine hugged me and said, "Win for us, Silver! And come back soon!" I hugged her so tightly. Glint didn't say anything, only gave me a quick hug. "I'll miss you, brother," I say. He quickly nodded. Then they left. Next I was surprised to see Silk and Ruble, Flaire's siblings, come to say goodbye. Silk said, "You saved my sister. Thank you." I nodded in reply. "Good luck. Come back." And they left.

At the station I waved to the cameras, flashing them my most dazzling smile. Glow already acted like the victor, pumping his fists in the air. Now I stand on the train in all its luxury, watching the trees go by. "Come eat some food and then we'll watch the reapings!" Cordia chirps. On the table is an elaborate assortment of fruits and meats and everything that looks good to eat. I have never eaten so much at one time. The table is very silent, however. As soon as possible Cordia shoos us to the lounge where I collapse into a pile of cushions.

I'm first reaped, and I am proud to see my composure hold. I look very happy to be up on that stage. The pair that catches my eye the most are from District 5; the boy is tall and very handsome; he looks very, very strong. His tribute partner is thirteen, and the screen calls her Violet Lowroot. The reason she catches my eye are her eyes; they're big, blue, and luminous. And full of fear. The District 9 girl also takes my breath away; even from a distance I can tell that she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, with long flowing blonde ringlets. Cordia even says, "My, that girl is pretty, isn't she? The Capitol will just love her!"

After the District 12 tributes have been shown, the dangerous looking boy and dainty looking girl, the Capitol seal flashes across the screen. Cordia stands up and briskly says, "Bedtime!" Glow and I look at each other and shrug. "Alright," I say. A silent girl in red motions for me to follow her, so I do. My room is the height of luxury; I collapse into my bed immediately. Before I fall asleep I think: Tomorrow I will see the Capitol!


	9. Chapter 9- 7 on the Mind

**Chapter 9.- Oak Peacewood**

They didn't come. Not one of them came. Some friends they were. Neither Forest or Sable came to say goodbye. My mother came, but she was such a wreck that she might as well have not been there. They had to drag her out at the end. I scowl at the cameras as I'm loaded onto the train like cattle. Aldar doesn't look at me until we're inside the train and the doors shut behind us. Then I launch myself into his arms and start crying. "Shh, Oak. You'll be fine. I'll make sure of that." "If I'm fine, then you die!" I sob back.

"Aren't you two excited?" says a peppy voice behind us. I release Aldar and glare at Caeso. "You have essentially condemned us!" I shout at him. "It's going to be the highlight of the year! Just wait for the reaping coverage tonight! It's going to be so exciting! And such a great pair too from your District!" This man is so cheery and bubbly it's annoying. "Shut up! Shut up!" I shriek, looking wildly around. I seize a vase full of red roses and chuck it at Caeso, who nimbly jumps out of the way. "None of that now!" he says, still cheery. I start to run at him when Aldar picks me up from behind and carries me away. He shouts at one of the servants in red, "Where's her room? Take me there!" Still kicking and shrieking I am carried into a room and dumped on the bed most unceremoniously.

"Oak, calm down," Aldar says. "I'm not going to kill you, and you're not going to kill me, but only one of us is coming out alive, Aldar!" I say, tears streaming down my face. "That person is going to be you, Oak, so calm down. Shhh." Slowly I start to stop crying and begin to feel rather ashamed for my outburst earlier. I feel it would be right, and safe, to go apologize to Caeso, so I get up, leaving Aldar behind in the room. I put my hands behind my back and slowly walk back into the entrance area of the train. Of course, Caeso is not there, so I carry on further and find myself in the living room of the train. Caeso is sitting on one of the many couches there. "Hello Oak!" he says brightly. "I just wanted to apologize for my outburst, and throwing that vase at you," I say in a monotone. "Quite alright!" he bubbles, ignoring my tone. "Come watch! It's time for the recap of the reapings!" Aldar comes out and settles down on a chair; I curl up on a chair and start biting my nails. The Capitol seal flashes across the screen and the announcer, Vibius Frigidian comes on. "Welcome to the First Annual Hunger Games! It's time to meet our contestants!" he says. Most of the kids who flash by on the screen look terrified out of their minds, especially the duo from 3. The tributes from District 11 catch my eye, though. Vibius says, "Look at this one! Doesn't he look like a fighter? I'll be that Buck Grainbush will give us a good show in the arena, with him being 17 and all too!" Buck must be seven feet tall and looks very, very menacing. His district partner, however, is very slight and beautiful, with dark skin and a smile I'd describe as 'peaceful.' "And the girl tribute from District 11 is… fifteen year old Willow Greentide!" Vibius says.

The night ends after the District 12 kids are shown, two fourteen year olds, one dark with an edge, and the other light and dainty. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day, Oak. We should go to bed," Aldar says. I nod without speaking and rise up from my chair. I don't know where Caeso goes, but Aldar's room is three down the hall from mine. "Go to bed, Oak. You'll be fine tonight." So I close my door and sit on my bed. But I don't sleep. How can I sleep? In just a few weeks I could be dead. I didn't ask for this, I didn't want to be a part of this. I climb under the covers, soft and warm. Before I start to drift off into sleep, I make a promise to myself. I will get out of that arena alive. But I will not be the one to kill Aldar. With thoughts of District 7 on my mind, I drift into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10- The Remake Center

**Chapter 10.- Cass Oceansong**

I feel safe and warm, home in my seaside house. That's funny; I can't feel Calypso next to me. Then I open my eyes. Oh. I'm not home. I look up at the ceiling, then over at the door. I sit up and swing my legs out of bed. I'm still wearing the clothes I was yesterday, I notice. I stumble out the door, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I ask a red clothed girl, "Where do we eat breakfast?" She lowers her head and starts walking down a corridor. It opens into a wide open room full of windows. In the center is a long table set with any number of breakfast dishes. Plinia and Rigg are already seated, Rigg eating a plate of toast with a glass of something blue.

"Good morning, Cass!" Plinia says brightly. I mumble good morning to her as I take a seat. Rigg raises his cup and says, "Blueberry juice. Surprisingly good." I pick up the pitcher with the juice in it and pour it into my own cup; he's right, the juice is tart but tasty. I grab a peach and start to eat it. "We will be arriving in the Capitol in about twenty minutes," Plinia says with a smile. I pause with a mouthful of peach and say, "Really? Twenty minutes?" She nods. How far have we come in a night? Still holding my peach I stand up and look out one of the windows. In the distance there is a colorful speck that starts to get closer and closer. "Is that the Capitol?" I say, turning back to Plinia. "Indeed it is, Cass!" I watch as it grows larger and larger, until I can distinguish individual buildings, all too bright, too artificially colored. And yet, the sight is riveting.

Soon enough, we are pulling into the bright blue station. I look at the Capitol people in amazement; they look so freakish and are as colorful as their city. I see one person whose skin is pink, another who has cat whiskers and ears; yet another with bright blue tattoos that sparkle. I say to Plinia, "Where are we going after this? What do we do?" "They'll arrange transportation for us, don't you worry. Then they'll take you to the Remake Center." Rigg finally speaks up. "The what?" "The Remake Center! You will meet your stylists there, and they will get you ready for the opening ceremonies." "What opening ceremonies?" I demand, throwing my peach pit on the table. "You'll see!" Plinia says, and starts to usher us towards the door.

About an hour later, I'm sitting in extreme pain and blinking away tears as my 'prep team' spreads thick hot wax on my legs and, when it cools, rips out the hair underneath. "Stop your blubbering, you'll be fine!" says Lesha, a lady dyed different shades of blue in stripes. I bite my lip until they finish, leaving me alone in the prep room, clutching my robe tightly. A lady with blinding yellow hair and flowers tattooed all up and down her arms comes in. "Hello Cass, I'm your stylist, Riva." "Hi," I say. "Now for the opening ceremonies tonight: you and your district partner will be put into a chariot together and will participate in a parade of the twelve pairs of tributes that will go around the City Circle, ending at the President's house. Now, for that parade, you will need to be dressed in a costume that reflects your district. You are District 4, so I have decided that you will be a mermaid."

Soon I'm dressed in a ridiculous outfit: a seashell top, and a long sequined mermaid tail. Rigg is dressed much alike, except he doesn't get a seashell top. My red hair has been curled and brushed out long behind me; my makeup done so that I don't look like myself much anymore. "Time to go, District 4!" Rigg's stylist calls and we step into the sea blue chariot. "Have fun!" I glare at the two stylists, and then, it's our turn, and the horses start to walk out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11- The Tribute Parade

**Chapter 11.- Silver Bellcreek**

I hold the sparkling silver dress in my hands and stare in awe at it. "It's to symbolize the diamonds of your district," Kensa says. Kensa is my stylist, and I like her very much so far. She looks more like people from home than anyone I've seen yet; my prep team was so altered and dyed and tattooed they frightened me a little. I look in the mirror; my hair is done up in an elaborate twist, my face has been drawn out with the makeup. I look stunning. "Thank you, Kensa!" I say. She beams at me. "You'll be the hit of the opening ceremonies!" she says in her high pitched Capitol accent.

I get escorted downstairs by Kensa and two assistants from the Remake Center; we come out from the elevator into a large stable. Glow is standing by what I think are our horses talking to the brutish boy from District 11. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I whirl around to see the beautiful girl from District 9. "Hi. I'm Beade," she says, sticking out her hand. I shake it, saying, "Silver." Sadly, Beade's outfit doesn't fit her beauty; she and her district partner are dressed as stalks of grain. "Nice costume," I say. She snorts. "My stylist is an idiot. Wish I could have had yours." I spin around and I am engulfed in a shower of diamonds.

"Oh look, 10's joining us," Beade says in a sarcastic tone. Sure enough, the tough looking girl from 10 is marching over, dressed as a cow of all things. She plants herself in front of us. "Osa Bellock, age thirteen. I do not want us to be enemies in the arena, at least not at first." Beade and I look at each other. "Alright then," I say after a brief silence.

"Everyone over to your horses!" someone calls. Beade pats my shoulder. "See you later, Silver." I walk to the front of the line, to the shining silver horses. "Up you get," Kensa says. Glow gets up beside me. Then the doors open, and we start off. And the Capitol people love us. "Silver! Silver!" they call. I grin more widely than I have ever before. I start to wave, to blow them kisses, to call back to them, "Thank you! Thank you!" Glow is waving next to me, just as enthusiastic as I am. "I love you all!" I cry, and the crowd goes wild. We go around the City Circle, make a loop. I get a glimpse of the other tributes' costumes. The District 4 tributes are mermaids, how stupid! The District 2s are dressed as warriors, which is very fitting. The girl, Curia I think her name is, is very, very lethal looking. Of course, the District 12 tribute costumes are dreadful: the girl is dressed simply in a grey leotard with a headlamp on her head; the boy has a unitard with the headlamp.

The president makes a speech, but I don't pay attention to it. Instead I am mesmerized by watching the other tributes. The District 7 girl looks incredibly angry, the boy looks sick and nervous; the 5 girl, Violet, is watching the president speak with an unwavering stare, her red hair tied up in a braided hair wrap with little lights tied into it; her costume is a long twinkling dress studded with lightbulbs. Of course, District 5. Power. Suddenly, the president has stopped speaking and the horses start up again, start to pull us back towards the Remake Center. I jump down almost as soon as we get back inside the doors. "Great job, Silver! You looked fantastic!" Kensa says. I beam at her. "Let's get you to your quarters in the Training Center where you'll be staying." Glow and I follow her out of the building; I turn back and wave to Beade as I leave. Could she be a future ally?


	12. Chapter 12- Tantrums

**Chapter 12. –Oak Peacewood**

A tree. They dressed me up as a freaking tree. I am silent in my rage as I get on the elevator with Aldar. "Are you okay, Oak?" he asks. I ignore him until we get to the seventh floor, when I storm off and rip my headdress off my head; I throw it without looking and I hear something smash to the floor. "Oak, calm down!" Aldar calls after me. I whirl around. "I was just humiliated in front of all of Panem! I was dressed as a tree, when those District 1 idiots were sparkling their way through the Capitol, or those blinking light tributes from 3 were lighting up around the city!" I am furious, at my costume, at my humiliation, at the unfairness of the whole situation. I don't want to be in the Capitol, I want to go home. I look around and seize a bowl full of flowers and throw it at a wall. Suddenly that wall opens up and Orden, my stylist comes in. Actually I kind of like Orden, he's probably the only decent person I've met so far, despite the fact he put me into this ridiculous costume.

"Why so angry, Oak?" he asks, looking at the shards of glass on the floor. As much as I like him, I am furious at him now. I glare at Orden. "She's mad because she didn't like your costumes," Aldar says. "Sorry to hear that, Oak. But it's over now. I promise I won't make you a tree again." I look carefully at him. "Promise?" I ask, feeling like a pouting four year old. He smiles. "I promise." Just then Vibius, the idiot, walks in and claps his hands. "You were a smashing success tonight, tributes! Tomorrow you get to start training! Up early you two! It's going to be a long day tomorrow! Off to your rooms!" He claps his hands again and a girl in red materializes from the walls. "Follow her and she will take you to your quarters!" Vibius says, so I follow her.

My room is big, bigger than my house back home. There's a soft bed, a television, sofas and cushions, a door that leads into a high tech bathroom, a wardrobe… anything I could ever want. My rage disappears as I discover the machine in the corner. I tap the button on the front of it. "Good evening, what may I get you," says an automated voice. "A glass of water… please." In less than thirty seconds it appears before me, cold and with ice cubes in it. I look in wonder at the machine and press the button again, this time ordering a loaf of soft and light bread. I sit on the bed and pick up the remote, turning the television on. There's a recap of the tribute parade. Huh. I didn't actually look that bad, compared to the poor District 12 tributes. I sort of regret throwing more china, but at the same time it was very satisfying.

I start to dose off, and the half eaten bread falls on the bed. I get up, brushing the crumbs off the bed. In the wardrobe there's a panel with a selection of buttons representing clothes. I program it to give me pajamas, and they appear in no time, soft, warm, and amazingly covered in a pattern of pine trees. In the bathroom there's an actual toothbrush and toothpaste. Maybe this won't be so bad, I think as I climb into bed, instantly feeling its tremendous warmth. I may be killed soon, but at least I get this week to be pampered and fattened up. And why should I count myself out anyway? These are my thoughts as I drift into a blissful sleep, filled with dreams of trees and smashing glass.


	13. Chapter 13- Training: Day 1

**Chapter 13. – Cass Oceansong**

I wake up in the sea blue room with the waves stenciled on the walls. "Up up up! It's a training day!" Plinia is calling from outside the door. I groan and call, "I'm coming!" Three days of training are all I get before my interview and I'm thrown into the arena. I'd better eat so that I get some padding before I go in. I go to the wardrobe and it brings me a pair of green pants and a tight blue t-shirt. I look at myself in approval in the mirror; I look like a girl from District 4. I get myself to the table and pour myself a glass of blueberry juice. I sit sipping it and take in the conversation between Plinia and Rigg.

"See if you can make alliances," Plinia is saying. "They will help you in the arena." "Yeah, but then I'm going to have to kill my friends," Rigg protests. Plinia ignores him. "Go and try out all of the equipment, and take in as much knowledge as you can in three days," she says in her annoyingly upbeat voice. I take a long sip of the blueberry drink. "When do we have to go down?" I ask. "In about ten minutes," Rigg answers before Plinia can open her mouth.

In ten minutes I'm having an anxiety attack and biting my nails as I stand in the elevator with Rigg, going down, down, down into the basement where the training stations are. The doors open and we step out into a large gymnasium filled with weapons. Almost all of the tributes are already assembled in a circle. The District 2 tributes give me a dirty look. I notice the angry District 7 girl, Oak I think her name is, and the tiny District 5 girl with the blue eyes. I take my place next to the District 3s, both of them thin and as nervous as I am. The lady in the center waits until the final tributes, the ones from District 11, come in, then she starts to speak.

"Hello tributes, I am Elisna and I am the head trainer here. In this room here there are many different stations you can go to, including ones that help you with your survival and ones that help you train with a weapon. Combat between tributes is strictly forbidden; if you wish to train with someone, there are assistants on hand to help you. Enjoy."

With that we all scatter. I start biting my nails again and look around for an empty station. I spot the fire making station and I head over there. The trainer seems happy to have me, and within twenty minutes I have mastered making a fire by rubbing two sticks together. I allow the trainer a smile and leave the station. I take a deep breath and head over to the spear throwing station, where the formidable District 11 tribute is throwing spears like he has always held a spear in hand. I shakily pick up a spear and throw it as hard as I can at the target. It whistles past the District 11 male tribute and barely misses his head. I gasp and clap my hands to my mouth. He slowly turns around with a menacing look on his face. "You shouldn't have done that, 4. You don't want Buck on your bad side." "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!" He gives me another look and stalks off to hand to hand combat.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump a mile. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" It's the pretty dark skinned girl from District 11. "It's okay," I say, still breathing heavily. "Don't mind Buck. Well, you should mind him actually, but just stay out of his way." I nod. "I'm Willow. Willow Greentide." "Cass Oceansong," I say, shaking her hand.

For the rest of the morning, Willow and I stay together, going through the knot tying station, the edible foods station, and the camouflage station. Willow is actually very gifted at camouflage, and I discover that I have a talent for tying knots. When the bell rings for lunch, we go and sit at a table together and start discussing our home lives, though misty eyed. "I have only my mum now, since my dad died two years ago," Willow says. "I help my mum with the little ones a lot when I'm not in school or in the field. I have two little sisters, you see." I say, "I have three sisters that I love so much." She cocks her head and says, "You volunteered for one, didn't you?" I nod, too choked up to speak.

After lunch we go back to the three stations we had already been to and master the more difficult parts of each. When Rigg and I go up to our room, Willow rides with us until her floor. After he gets off, Rigg asks, "What's her deal?" I shrug. "I think I found myself an ally." He doesn't say anything to this.

"So, did you make any friends?" Plinia asks. Riva is also staying with us, to get us ready each day I suppose. Rigg scowls. "Friends? I'm going to kill them, so I'm not going to make any friends. Nothing is stopping me from getting out of that arena alive," he says in an angry outburst. I stare at him aghast. Plinia shakes off his comment and turns to me and repeats her question. I nod. "I think so. I think I'm allies with the female tribute from District 11." Plinia nods. "Good choice, Cass!" I barely hear her, through my thoughts towards Rigg. If he will do anything to get out of the arena, I now know that Rigg, my district partner, is fixing to kill me.


	14. Chapter 14- Training: Day 2

_Thank you everyone for reading my story and following it! I am having so much fun writing it, and I hope you're having just as much fun reading it. Don't forget to review! :)_

 **Chapter 14. – Silver Bellcreek**

It's the second day of training and I excel at archery. The unfriendly District 8 girl is also really, really good, but she won't talk to anyone. I actually have not one, but several allies going into the games; the District 1 and 2s have banded together, as well as Beade. Curia, the District 2 girl, is very good with the knives; Lar, the boy, is a bit shyer but is good with hand to hand combat, as is Glow. We'll make a good group. There are a couple other groups of alliances, I've noticed; the District 4 and 11 girls are constantly together, and the District 5 girl and the District 6 boy have a shaky alliance. Everyone else is alone.

I raise the bow and release the arrow, sending it almost into the center of the target. "Nice one, 1," says Curia, coming up behind me. She's holding a lethal looking knife. She holds it up to the light. "Nice, huh?" I nod and she throws it, hitting the bullseye with a quiver. "Nice," I say. She gives me a sly grin. "Thanks, 1. Come on, it's lunch time."

We claim our table and sit down, today's meal being a spicy chilli that is extremely good. "Look at those two. We'll get them first," Glow says, putting a spoonful in his mouth. Curia laughs. "Are we talking about the weaks from 3 or the weaks from 12?" "Both, of course. We'll get them both." The District 12 tributes turn nervously to look at us, despite being at separate tables. I grin at them. Beade says, "What stations do you all want to go to this afternoon?" I turn to Lar and shrug. "I dunno," I say. "Well, who's going to come with me to the obstacle course?" Nobody else says anything so I speak up. "I'll come with you Beade." Curia says, "I'm going to throw more knives." She gets up and stomps over to the knife throwing station.

"Are you ready, Silver?" Beade asks. "Absolutely," I reply. "GO!" I leap from my place on the starting stand and grab the rope hanging there. I swing out, landing on another stand, and from there I climb up a climbing wall, drop over the other side, crawl under a low rock wall, jump over hurdles, climb another rope up to a platform, and climb down the bars to the ground again. I'm breathing heavy as I sit down and watch Beade come down the bars. She collapses next to me. "Good. Job," I say, trying to catch my breath. "You. Too," she says back.

That night I sit on the side of my bed and look out at the Capitol, lit up with its colorful lights. "It's pretty, isn't it?" I whip my head around to see Glow standing in the doorway. "Oh. Hi Glow. What's up?" "Can't sleep. We only have one more day of training you know, and that's a half day." I turn to face him fully. "Don't tell me that you're getting nervous, Glow. Not after your bravado up until now." He shrugs. "I'm not nervous, I'm more apprehensive, that's all. I don't want to make a fool of myself, that's all." "You'll be fine, Glow. Don't stress about it." He gives a half smile. "Thanks Silver. Enjoy watching the happenings down below." He starts to walk out. "Oh, and Silver?" "Yeah?" "Good luck tomorrow." Then he leaves.


	15. Chapter 15- The Private Sessions

**Chapter 15.–Oak Peacewood**

I stare at the opposite wall as my bed, dreading going down to the training gymnasium. Today is the day we have our private sessions with the Gamemakers, and I can't really do anything that's going to get me a good score. Vibius told me that the higher the score you get in your private session the better chance you have of getting a sponsor to help you through the games. And I'm going to desperately need a sponsor.

Aldar comes in. "Are you ready for the day?" he asks. I shake my head. "I want to go home, Aldar," I say. "And you will. I know you will." I give him a weak smile and a hug. "Come on, let's go down, it's almost ten." "Already?" I ask. He nods. "Okay, let me get dressed." After Aldar leaves I ask the wardrobe to give me clothes like I'd wear in District 7: a green shirt and black pants, with ankle boots. I braid my hair back, to keep it out of my face. "Are you ready? Get out here you're going to be late!" Orden says. Reluctantly I leave my room and head straight for the elevator. "Finally!" Orden says.

The doors open and everyone is already training. Aldar goes over and starts on the obstacle course. I stand there until I notice that the camouflage station is abandoned, so I go over. The trainer helps me paint my arm into stone. I stare in wonder at it. "That's pretty neat," I say. "You're good at it," she replies with a smile. After that I go and throw some axes around; I'm pretty good with them, of course. Lunch comes early and ends early, because right after lunch are the private sessions.

 **Cass Oceansong**

I'm biting my nails again, waiting to go into the training gymnasium for my private session. I hope I can impress the Gamemakers enough to get a good score. I don't know what I'm going to do; knot tying isn't very impressive. "Volt Wellhorn." The skinny seventeen year old boy from District 3 gets up and awkwardly walks into the room. The door closes behind him. Two more then me. Rigg sits stony faced beside me, staring at his hands. Twenty minutes pass, give or take a few. The District 3 boy leaves and his partner, Keek, is called in. Twenty more minutes. "Rigg Watershire." I watch Rigg walk away and into the room. My nails are stubs now. Rigg comes back out, still stony faced. "Cass Oceansong." I get up nervously and enter the room.

I walk in and look around. What should I do? Then I remember my almost disastrous spear throwing; I wasn't that bad at it. I had pretty good aim, actually, considering I almost hit Buck with it. So I head over to the spear station. I pick up one of the weapons and throw it. _Kerthunk_. Bullseye. I grin widely, looking at the quivering spear in the direct center of the target. I pick up another spear and throw it, this time at a dummy ten feet away. The spear rips the fabric, right in the center of the dummy's chest. Another bullseye. Of course, I think. I've used a trident all my life. It's the same thing, only with one point instead of three. I continue to throw spears at different targets until one of the Gamemakers say, "You can go." I bow and say, "Thank you." Then I leave. As I walk out and head towards the elevator I give Willow a thumbs up. Before I get in the elevator I hear them call the District 5 boy: "Link Skyhill." Then the doors close and I am heading up to my room.

 **Silver Bellcreek**

I'm second up and I'm not even nervous. Glow comes out empowered and confident. I give him a high five. "Silver Bellcreek." I stand up and walk into the room, heading straight for the archery section. I pick up the silver arrows and put one into the bow. I pull the string back and hit the center of the target first try. I shoot again and again, missing only a few shots. I feel confident and proud of my abilities, and know that I will get a good score. Then I aim higher and hit the wall right near the ceiling. I've put my mark on the room. "You may go." I turn to face the Gamemakers. "Thank you," I say, and stride out.

"Good luck!" I tell my allies on my way up. I look at each of the tributes and how they look; Curia looks eager to go in, while the District 4 girl, Call or whatever her name is, looks like she's going to pass out. The District 12s don't look too eager either. I press the elevator button and get in, shooting up aways until we get to the first floor. Then I go into my room and take a nap.

 **Oak Peacewood**

Axes. I suck at everything here but the axes, and even then I'm not that good. I think about that day in the woods with Aldar, when I threw that ax into the trees. I'm so nervous that my aim is off. Then I get angry that my aim is off, and at the whole situation. I'm not a trained dog performing tricks! I pick up another ax and this time I throw it with as much force as I can at the wall. It lands deep within the wall, leaving a large gash. I'm not the first one to throw something at the wall though, I can see where an arrow hit the wall near the ceiling, and where something, maybe a weight, has dented it. I've run out of axes. I'm so mad I pick up anything I can get my hands on and throw it, knives, weights, even a bow. I stomp over to the camouflage station and pick up a pot of red dye. I throw it at the wall, watch it smash. "Alright, you may go," says one of the Gamemakers. I say nothing, but walk out. As I reach the door I turn around and look at the wall, and see the rivulets of red paint running down it. Like blood.


	16. Chapter 16- A Good Score

**Chapter 16. –Cass Oceansong**

I'm curled up in a chair in the living room, this time biting on an apple instead of my nails. "Are we all ready?" Plinia asks in a chipper voice. "Sure," I answer. She turns the television on. "Welcome back to the first annual Hunger Games!" announces Vibius Frigidian, the idiotic announcer. I stroke the shell necklace that Tempest gave me. "Now for the scores from our tributes!" The tributes from 1 and 2 all get high marks, as I knew they would. The District 3s, Volt and Keek, pull a 3 and a 4. Not good signs for them. Then it's us. Rigg's face flashes across the screen with the number 7 underneath. "Good job, Rigg," Plinia says. Then it's my face, with an _8_ underneath. I smile broadly at Plinia and Riva. "Great job, Cass!" says Riva. "Thanks!" I say. Maybe I do have a chance in these games.

We watch the rest of the tributes. Violet from 5 gets a 5. She's so small and not very strong I don't think. The person who gets the lowest score is the scrawny twelve year old from District 10, Cinder, who gets a 3. Then the 11s, Buck and Willow. I'm not surprised that Buck gets a 10; he's a formidable opponent in these Games. Willow pulls a 7, which I think is pretty good. Then the District 12s, and I don't even pay attention to them. Plinia turns the television off and claps her hands. "Excellent job tonight! Off to bed with both of you! Tomorrow are your interviews!" Oh. I forgot. "We'll work on angles tomorrow in the morning!" Plinia continues cheerfully. "And I have a lovely dress for you to wear," Riva says. I smile weakly at her. "Goodnight you two!" Plinia says, shooing Rigg and I towards our rooms.

I go to my room, but I don't sleep. I stare out the window at the Capitol, watch the tiny people come and go. Was it only a few days ago I was home with my family? I wonder how they are all faring. They've seen me in the parade, and they've seen my scores. I hope they think I have a chance of winning. All I want is to go home, back to my ocean. I go to the wardrobe, leaving the window, and choose a long, warm nightgown. I climb into the bed and dream a dream about rolling waves and the color blue all night.


	17. Chapter 17- Joy and Bubbles

**Chapter 17.- Silver Bellcreek**

A _9_! I got a 9! Glow and I both cheer, since we got the same score. Kensa and Cordia are ecstatic. "You two are the shining stars of the Games!" Cordia says, a bit teary eyed. "Shh!" I say, seeing Lar's face come on the screen. 7. "Not bad," I say. Then Curia comes up, and she's got a 9 too. The District 3s pull the unsurprisingly low scores. The District 4 girl, Cass, not Call, surprises me with her score of 8. "I didn't know she was good at anything!" I say. Nobody really responds.

I don't pay much attention to the rest of the tributes. The District 8 girl, Birches, who is really good with a bow and arrows, pulls a 9. Kensa looks at me. "You watch out for that one. That one is dangerous." Then it's Beade, who gets a 7. I look at Glow. "I think we have some good allies, don't you think?" He gives a quick nod. Osa, the District 10 girl who came up to me at the parade gets a 6; the District 12s get a 6 and a 4. Vibius, the announcer comes back on. "Tune back in tomorrow, Panem for the tribute interviews!" Then Cordia switches the television off. "You two are Panem's shining stars!" she says. "You're going to do so well tomorrow!" I get up and run over to Glow and hug him. He's surprised for a minute, then returns it. "Goodnight everyone!" I say, then dash off to my room.

I know I won't be able to sleep, so I decide to try out the buttons in the shower. I get in and press some buttons that create a flow of pink bubbles that smell like strawberries as they come out of the tap. I tap another button and a stream of warm water washes away the strawberry bubbles. After that I turn the tap off and step out. I put my hand on a sensor and a current goes through me, drying me and untangling my hair. I walk back into my room in a robe and choose a set of white pajamas that have hearts on them.

After all this I'm starving. So I order a bowl of stew that has carrots and beef in it, all doused in a heavenly sauce. So I sit in a chair and eat the delicious stew while reading a book I found on one of the shelves in my room, written before Panem existed. _Moby Dick_. It's dry and boring, so I finish my stew quickly and put the book back where I found it. Then I get into bed and turn out the light.


	18. Chapter 18- Yet Another Tantrum

**Chapter 18.- Oak Peacewood**

I sit, avoiding Aldar's eyes. A 5. I got a 5 for my score. Caeso looks around Aldar at me. "What did you do in your private session?" he asks. My voice is very quiet when I answer. "I threw some axes, then I got mad so I threw a lot of stuff, like paint, at the wall." Caeso sits back against the couch. Orden says, "What were you thinking, Oak?" I stand up angrily. "I'm not a dog trained to do tricks! I'm not going to go along with what they say!" "Calm down, Oak," Aldar says. Easy for him to say, he got a 7. "Calm down? I'm not going to calm down! I'm going into an arena to be slaughtered in two days! I won't!" Orden says, "Don't you start throwing things again." I almost burst with anger. Then Orden turns to Caeso and says to him, "I know exactly what her angle should be for her interview tomorrow." That's when I lose it completely.

Aldar ends up picking me up and carrying me to my room and dropping me on my bed. "Get a handle on yourself, Oak! You are only embarrassing yourself!" I glare up at him. "Do you think you're the only one going in there? Twenty-three other tributes, including me, are going in in two days, and only one comes out, Oak. It's not just you." Then he turns around and walks out. I get up and slam the door, then collapse on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Maybe he's right; no of course he's right. But I'm still angry. And I know that the odds are against me. I know I will never come out alive.


	19. Chapter 19- The Innocent One

**Chapter 19.- Cass Oceansong**

"Up up up, my girl!" Plinia calls from outside the door. I sleepily sit up and brush the hair out of my eyes. "What?" I groggily call. "We have to work on your angle, my girl!" I'm instantly jolted awake. Today is the day of the interviews. I glance out the window at the Capitol, in all its colorful glory. How long ago was I at home? I count on my fingers: three days of training, plus a night of travelling, and the day of the parade. Four days? Is that it? "Cass, are you awake?" "Yes, Plinia. I'll be there in a minute," I answer.

I throw off the covers and head for the bathroom. I take off my nightgown and get in the shower, pressing random buttons. I regret this almost immediately as a stream of steamy purple lavender scented water shoots at me, then replaced by a stream of yellow bubbles. It takes me ten minutes to get the correct buttons and wash it all off. I get out, use the drying current, then head for the wardrobe, choosing a pretty red flowy dress. It feels right for today. Then I order a plate of toast and head for the living room.

Plinia's waiting for me. "Hello Cass, we have to decide on how to present you tonight at your interview." I look at her nervously. "What are you thinking?" "Innocent. Harmless." I think on it. "I think I could do that. But what do I say?" The next two hours go by with Plinia coaching me on how to sound innocent, which isn't hard, really. Finally she sits back and says, "Alright, Cass, I think you'll do fine. You can go with Riva now and get ready for tonight. She beams at me as I get up and go to find Riva and the rest of my prep team.

I'm in the District 4 prep room, above the gymnasium but below the rest of the tribute apartments. "Now, we're not going to be as theatrical as we were during the parade, of course. We're just going to make you look nice," Riva says. I nod in agreement. My prep team need no further encouragement. I'm seated and they start to weave thin green ribbons into my hair, then braid it all up into an elaborate hairstyle. Krelen does my makeup; I can't see fully what she's doing, but she puts on a lot of powder and colors on my eyes, and rouge on my cheeks and color on my lips. It takes almost an hour to do.

"Are you ready?" Riva asks as she walks in with a bag draped over her arm. "We are!" calls Lesha in her high pitched accent. "Okay, don't look yet, alright, Cass?" Riva says to me. I nod. "Close your eyes." They strip off my robe, and lead me to step into what I'm assuming is the dress. They pull it up, then cinch it so tight I can't breathe. Then they bid me step into a pair of high heels, holding me steady. Finally, Riva says, "You can look now, Cass." I open my eyes and stare into the floor length mirror. I'm dressed in a sea green dress, tight around my chest and waist, then it cascades down into what look like waves around my feet. My hair is braided with the same color green, which look striking against my red hair. My cheek bones have been drawn out, my eyes enhanced, my lips painted a ruby red. I can't stop staring at myself. I don't look fourteen, not at all; I look closer to a girl of sixteen or seventeen. And I look breathtaking. "Do you like it?" Riva asks. I turn to look at her. "Oh, Riva. It's beautiful, thank you!" I exclaim. I can't stop smiling. And I start to be excited for the interviews tonight. "Oh, how could I forget?" Riva says, pulling out Tempest's seashell necklace. "It will go perfectly with your outfit tonight." As she fastens it on, I feel even better. A piece of District 4 will be with me tonight.

All too soon, or is it not soon enough? Anyways, the interviews come, and I soon find myself seated in a long row of tributes. I'm seventh, seated next to the District 3 boy, Volt. He looks very nervous. He's dressed smartly in a blue suit with his black hair smoothed back. I try to smile encouragingly at him, but all of a sudden I don't feel very confident myself. At least there are six people in front of me. I feel sorry for the District 1 girl, Silver I think her name is, because she has to go first of anyone. Not that she looks like she minds; she looks like she is loving every minute so far.

"Welcome to the first interviews of the first annual Hunger Games!" cries the host, Octavio Floris. He's a freakish looking man, with purple hair you know is a wig, and lots of makeup. At least he's not grotesquely tattooed. "Let's welcome our first tribute: Silver Bellcreek!" The crowd cheers and Silver breezes onstage in a stunning white gown studded with diamonds. Then I tune out and focus on my breathing, at least until Keek Nightfall, District 3, goes on. "So, Keek, how do you feel about tomorrow?" Octavio asks her. She opens her mouth several times before she answers. "I'm okay, I guess. I don't really want to go in, but I will, for my mum. And I'm going to try to get out alive." "Well, that's the only way you get out, isn't it?" Octavio says, and the crowd laughs. "What do you miss most about District 3?" Keek says, "I miss my family most of all." "Why don't you blow them a kiss then?" Octavio asks. Keek makes some shuddery movements, then blows the cameras a hesitant kiss. _Bzzzzz_ "Well our time's up. Thank you Keek, and good luck!" Octavio says. Keek gets up in her navy blue dress that is studded with lights and comes back to her seat two away from mine.

I don't listen much to Volt's, mostly because he doesn't say anything for three minutes. Then the buzzer rings, and a wave of anxiety washes over me. "Come on out, Cass Oceansong!" I put a nervous smile on my face and rise up, walking up the stairs to the stage. I take my seat opposite of Octavio's. "So, Cass, how are you doing tonight?" I try to change my nervous smile to a sweet one. "Oh, Octavio, I'm doing wonderfully. I'm so happy to be here tonight, with all of you!" I say, turning to the audience, who go wild. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" "I don't really know. I guess so, but I don't know if I could hurt a fly," I answer. Octavio smiles at me and asks, "Now, Cass, what has impressed you most about the Capitol so far?" "Oh, I think the wardrobe in my room is pretty spectacular," I say. I don't feel like myself when I'm answering, like someone else has taken over my body. "Oh, I love mine too, it's pretty useful, isn't it?" Octavio asks the crowd, who shout and scream again. "Who are you missing most tonight?" Octavio asks me. "My family, and my best friend. She's the one who gave me this necklace," I say, holding it up. "You're going to try to win for them, aren't you?" I nod. "To the best of my ability, Octavio." _Bzzzzz_ "Well, time's up! Good luck, Cass!"

I smile again and sweep to my seat again in a nervous flurry. Then Rigg gets called and I get interested in watching his interview. It goes pretty slowly at first, with Rigg not saying much, but then Octavio asks, "Do you think you can win the Games, Rigg?" Rigg looks up so quickly it startles me. "I know I can. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get out of that arena." "Anything?" Octavio asks. "Anything. Nothing and nobody is going to stop me from winning." A cold chill spreads over me. I have a feeling my district partner will become my worst enemy in the arena.


	20. Chapter 20- An Eager Interview

**Chapter 20.- Silver Bellcreek**

My eyes shimmer as I look at myself. My hair curled, tied into half a ponytail with the rest loose around my shoulders. My lips are pink, my cheeks rosy, my eyelids covered with silver sparkles. And my dress, oh my dress. It has capped sleeves, with a white skirt dropping to the floor, slightly higher in front. And the skirt is covered in designs made of diamonds, swirls and loops, and when I move it sparkles in the light. I'm truly speechless. "Oh, Kensa! It's beautiful, thank you!" I exclaim, barely stopping myself from hugging her. "You will look like a sparkling diamond on stage," she answers. Oh, and I'm opening the show.

Soon enough I'm sitting in the seat closest to the stage, waiting eagerly to go on. I look down the line of tributes; all of my allies look confident and as enthusiastic as I feel. The District 3s look ill, as do the District 12s. Osa looks confident, as does the District 8 girl, Birches. Then they're calling my name, and as if in a dream, I rise and climb the stairs to the stage. I settle in the chair opposite from the host, Octavio Floris. "Good evening Miss Bellcreek!" he says. "Good evening Mr. Floris!" I reply, smiling. "How do you like the Capitol so far?" "Oh, I love it! I love everything in my room, and I love the people!" I answer. The angle that Cordia worked up for me was 'eager and beautiful,' so I'm trying to achieve that in my answers. Kensa really took care of the beautiful part.

"So, you volunteered for the very first Games ever. Can you tell us why this is?" Octavio asked. "Well, ever since the Games were announced I wanted to be in them. The first District 1 girl tribute ever, you know! And when my best friend, Flaire- miss you Flaire!" I call into the cameras, making the crowd cheer, "When Flaire was reaped, I immediately took her place, to keep her safe, and be famous all at the same time!" "And you certainly will be famous, especially with how you're dressed tonight," Octavio says, gesturing to the diamonds. "Aw, thank you Octavio," I reply. "Do you think you can win?" I smile sweetly at him. "Of course I can, and I will." _Bzzzzzz_ "Well our time is up! Good luck, Silver Bellcreek!" Octavio says, and I sweep across the stage and sit back down.

"Glow Overlock!" I sit and watch Glow go up and sit across from Octavio. He's overly confident, more enthusiastic than I could ever be. "Are you confident you can win?" Octavio asks Glow. "More confident than I've ever been in my life. You just see! The next time you see me I'll be crowned victor!" The crowd cheers for him, then the buzzer goes off and he sits back down. Then Lar goes up and gives a good, albeit bland interview. Then Curia goes up, dressed in a black dress, tight around the top with no sleeves, then a short puffy skirt that falls just above her knees. As she clacks onto stage in her high heels she looks deadly.

"Hello, Curia. How are you tonight?" "I am just perfect, thank you," she purrs back. "How do you feel about tomorrow?" Octavio asks her. "I feel more than okay about it. I can't wait to get in that arena." "What weapon do you think you'll be going straight for?" She smiles a sly grin. "Oh, knives. I'll be going straight for the knives." A few more back and forth comments go on, then the buzzer goes off, and Curia clacks back to her seat.

I tune out for the next tributes, especially the District 3s. I only note the District 4s because the girl, Cass? looks so beautiful and unlike herself. The next interview I really pay attention to is Violet's, the little District 5. "Hello Violet," Octavio says. Violet is dressed in a light purple puffy dress, her hair loose over her shoulders. "Hello," she answers in a quiet, tremulous voice. "How do you feel about tomorrow?" She looks up from her lap straight into Octavio's eyes. "I'm scared to go in, but I know I'm not going to hurt anyone, not if I can help it. I'll win the Games on my own terms, and I'll go home." "I know you will, sweetheart," Octavio says encouragingly. My heart breaks for her, so small on the stage. I know she's thirteen, but she seems so much younger. I don't hear much else from her interview, then she comes and breezes by me to her seat.

Now, the District 6 girl surprises me, a lot. I had never talked to her or heard her or anything, until now. Her hair is put in a ponytail that's tied all the way down, and she's dressed in a long navy blue dress with white sequins dotting it. "So, Tulsee Skyforge," Octavio says. "So, what?" she answers back. "How do you feel about tomorrow?" "How do you think I feel? I'm being thrown into an arena to kill or be killed. Oh I feel just peachy keen about it all." I can tell that Octavio is temporarily at a loss for words, then he says, "Well, how do you like the Capitol?" "Oh, I like it, it's just fine, and I do like the people here. Sponsor me okay? Get me back on this stage in two weeks!" Tulsee calls into the audience. I think Octavio is relieved when the buzzer goes and Tulsee leaves the stage.

I am relieved when the interviews are over, just over an hour of them all, and we all go back towards the elevators to take us to our rooms one last time. I look around me; who will be dead tomorrow? And only one of us is coming out. Everyone else will be dead. I can't help but feel nervous at that. While I'm wondering I accidentally step on Birches' dress. She whirls around and snaps, "Watch where you're going, 1!" "Sorry, Birches," I answer, and she stomps off, pushing people out of the way for the elevator. Glow finds me in the crowd and comes over. "Ready?" he asks. I nod, and we step into the elevator. Then the doors close.


	21. Chapter 21- Dignity Left Behind

_Hey everyone! If you go to my profile you can see a list of the tributes, with their names and ages, so you can keep track of who is in the Games! It will be updated regularly. If you like this story, don't forget to review, and enjoy reading! It's almost time to get into the Games themselves, so sit tight and enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 21.- Oak Peacewood**

I gape at Orden and what he's created for me to wear at the interviews tonight. "How did you even make that?" I ask, looking at the dress that is made entirely of paper, ruffles and pleats and a train all made out of paper. "I have my ways, Oak. Try it on," he says with a smile. I try to smile back, then my prep team pushes past him and in no time has me in the elaborate costume. I thought it would be scratchy, but it isn't; instead it feels like silk. The prep team ties my hair into a twist, puts makeup on me, then pushes me out the door.

Caeso didn't even bother giving me an angle for the interviews. "You'll do what you're going to do apparently, because you're not 'a trained dog' or whatever. So good luck." I couldn't really say anything back to that. So now I find myself sitting beside Aldar, dressed in a pine green shirt and black pants. "How do you feel?" I whisper to Aldar. He shrugs. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." "Why?" He looks at me. "You haven't been handling the whole situation well up to this point," he says. I blush beet red. Whatever I'm going to say next gets lost with Octavio Floris announcing the start of the interviews. I watch the different tributes go up and note what angle they are in their interviews. The District 1 and 2s are all confident, both District 5s seem to be playing up the 'nice' angle. The little girl from 5 is very sweet. The boy from 6 is very quiet and seems very surly. He doesn't answer Octavio's questions, he spits them out at him. Then they're calling my name and I'm creakily walking towards the stage, up the stairs, and onto the seat across from Octavio Floris. And I find I cannot smile.

"Hello and good evening, Oak Peacewood! How are you tonight?" I look at Octavio. "As well as to be expected, I suppose." "I love your dress! Your stylist must be very talented," he continues. I give a nod. "Orden is a very good stylist." In horror I find that my answers are getting closer to how Jet from 6 was answering. But I can't stop myself. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" Octavio says cheerily, and his tone of voice sets me off. "Am I excited? What do you think? I'm going in there to be killed!" I think I take Octavio aback. "Don't count yourself out, my dear," he manages after a second. Some of the audience are laughing at me, I can hear them, and that sets me off again. "Don't count myself out? There are twenty-three of us that are going to die, and only one comes out. The odds aren't really with me are they?" I swear the buzzer goes off earlier than for the other tributes. "Well, thank you Oak Peacewood!" I get up as gracefully as I can, leaving my dignity behind me, and walk back to my seat. Aldar just looks at me.

"Aldar Grovepath!" Aldar gets up and walks past me up to the stage and sits opposite Octavio, where I was sitting. "Good evening, how are you tonight?" Aldar answers, "I think I'm well. I'm feeling pretty good about tomorrow too." You can see the relief in Octavio's face to get an easy tribute to talk to, between me and the District 6 girl, who wasn't a walk in the park either. I can feel my cheeks burning again; what on earth gets into me? "So, you're thinking you have a good chance at winning, eh?" "I hope so, but if I win then I lose something invaluable to me." "Oh?" I can tell the audience is intrigued. "I'd lose my best friend, because she's here with me tonight." I can actually hear the collective gasp from the audience.

"Now, Aldar, is she just your best friend, or is there something more going on?" Octavio asks. I can see Aldar flush from where I'm sitting. "Maybe," he says. I don't hear much more of the interview because my heart is beating in my ears. Then the buzzer goes and Aldar comes and sits back down beside me. He doesn't look at me. The rest of the interviews go by like a blur, with only a few sticking out for me: Beade from District 9 is breathtakingly beautiful, and that is obviously her angle, Buck from 11 is menacing. His district partner, Willow, is pretty and gentle, giving sweet answers. And the District 12s make no impression on me whatsoever, especially the girl. Dull as dishwater.

"Go to bed. I can't stand the sight of you," Caeso says, uncharacteristically angry. I look at Aldar once, then stomp off to my room, kicking off my heels on the way. For once I don't throw any china. I unfasten the dress and drop it to the floor, then press some buttons for the wardrobe for pajamas. I grab them and put them on, then I drop into bed. And I know I won' t sleep tonight.


	22. Chapter 22- The Avox Girl

**Chapter 22.- Cass Oceansong**

I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for hours in my bed. Where will I go tomorrow? What will the arena be like? I don't know what to expect. Do I run away or do I fight first? The basic rules with the Cornucopia and the supplies have been laid out for me. Do I go and get the supplies or do I run away? And how will I find Willow? We agreed to find each other in the arena. And most of all, I'm terrified of killing someone. I don't want to, ever.

I sit up and throw off the covers. I'm so glad it's me here, not Wave. I'd rather be here instead of my sister any day. And I will get home. I just don't know how. I get out of bed and go over to the window, looking down at the Capitol below. We're not that far up, since we're only on the fourth floor. I could climb out, could get down to the street below and run away. I shake my head to clear it. They'd catch me within minutes. A knock sounds on my door. I jump, then turn around. "Come in?" I say in a hushed voice.

It's a red clothed girl. It's probably against her rules for her to come in here, but she does anyway. "Hi?" I say, stepping towards her. She waves a little, then starts motioning with her hands. She points to herself, then to me, then cups a hand to her ear. "You heard me in here moving around?" I ask. She nods. She puts both hands over her heart, then extends them to me. She draws the path of a tear down her cheek. "You feel for me, you're sorry I have to go into the arena," I say, and she nods again. I smile. Then she puts her hands in a praying position then points to me. "And you'll be hoping I win." She nods again, a smile on her face. "Thank you. I feel better now, thank you," I say. And I mean it. I reach out my hand in friendship, and she takes it briefly. Then she shakes her head. "It's against your rules. I'm sorry." She nods and turns to go. "Wait," I say. "What's your name?" She thinks for a minute, then points to the ground. "Floor," I say. She nods, then motions to go on. She makes a lowercase A with her fingers. "Floor…A… Oh! Flora! Is that right? Flora?" She smiles broadly and nods. "Thank you, Flora. I'll be thinking of you in the arena." Then she leaves.

I sit back onto the bed. Flora. She risked punishment and broke a lot of rules to come and 'talk' to me. I wonder why she's an Avox, what she did. And what they did to her so she can't speak. Her friendship, the first true friendship here gets me thinking. I can't trust anyone else in the Capitol; Rigg is out to kill me, my prep team and stylist and Plinia are all shallow. Then I get thinking about home. About Tempest and my family. Thinking about them finally lulls me to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23- In the Catacombs

**Chapter 23.- Silver Bellcreek**

The nerves are getting to me. I ordered some bread from the food machine in my room, and I'm pulling fluffy bits off and eating them as I pace the room. I know I'll be okay, but I'm scared anyway. In half an hour the hovercraft will be here to get me, and Kensa too. Despite last night's enthusiasm, I'm terrified now. Glow comes in and I jump. "Hey, calm down, you'll be fine. We're allies, remember?" he says. I nod. "We'll both be fine, don't you worry." Cordia follows him in. "You two are the shining diamonds of the Capitol, don't you worry! And I'll get you some sponsors lined up, and you'll be fine." She actually has some twinkly tears in the corners of her eyes. Then she hurries us out. The hovercraft comes and gets me and Kensa. A lady on the hovercraft implants a chip in my arm. I glance at the clock on the wall. 9:20. Forty minutes to go.

We end up in the catacombs under the arena. Kensa gives me the clothes I'm going to be wearing in the arena. "It's good material. It'll keep you warm at night. From the looks of it you'll be in for some chilly nights," Kensa says. The outfit consists of a tight black shirt, short sleeved, a forest green coat that comes to my hips, black pants that feel sturdier than they look, and black boots that tie up to my ankles. "Don't you have a token, Silver?" Kensa asks gently. I shake my head. She pulls out of her pocket a necklace with a single diamond hanging from it. "Wear this to remind yourself that you are the Capitols' shining jewel." I throw my arms around Kensa. "Come back soon, okay? I know you can." I nod, suddenly teary eyed. She fastens the necklace around my neck, then helps me get into my arena uniform. Then we sit. And we wait. "Are you okay, Silver?" I give a weak nod. "I think so."

"Ready the Launchpad." I start and look at the plate I have to step onto. "Come on, Silver," Kensa says, taking my hand. I step onto the plate. "No tears. Be strong. I'll see you soon, okay?" "Okay." Then a clear tube rises up around me, separating me from Kensa. She nods and taps her chin upwards. Then the plate begins to rise and I can't see Kensa anymore.


	24. Chapter 24- Facing Fate

**Chapter 24.- Oak Peacewood**

Aldar hasn't talked to me since last night, and now I don't know if I'll ever have the opportunity to again. He's off on his hovercraft, and I just got my tracker implanted while flying in mine. Orden's with me, looking reserved. I don't talk. I don't think. I try not to think about the next hour. Then we land and I'm taken down to the catacombs under the arena. At least that's what Orden calls them. He suits me up in the arena uniform, then we sit down together on the couch in total silence.

I can't take it anymore. "Orden, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've acted, sorry for everything," I blurt out, and tears start coursing down my cheeks. "Hey, hey, Oak. It's okay. It's understandable," he says, wiping my tears away. "I'm going to die in there, I know it, I know it Orden!" I say, suddenly panicking. "No, you're not. You're going to be fine, Oak. I know you are. And I happen to know that you already have a sponsor lined up." "Really?" "Really. Make me proud out there, okay?" "But, I'm going to have to kill people, and I don't want to do that, not at all, Orden." "Find your own path in there. Do what you have to in there. And remember, your only real alliance is with yourself. And get out alive. Got it?" I give a shaky nod.

Orden gets up and gives me a glass of water. I sit and sip it in silence. "Thank you for the beautiful dress last night," I whisper to him. He smiles. "Better than a tree?" I give a smile and nod. "Ready the Launchpad." I start to panic again. "I can't Orden, I can't! I can't!" I say, going into hysterics again. He takes my arm and leads me over to the plate in the corner. "You can and you will, Oak. I'm counting on you." Then the glass rises around me, and I can't hear Orden anymore. I press my hands to the glass. He nods at me. Then the plate rises and I take my hands off the glass. I stand up straight and wait to face my fate.


	25. Chapter 25- The Games Begin

**Chapter 25.- Cass Oceansong**

"Don't forget your necklace," Riva says. I nod weakly. "Hey, don't worry. You'll be okay, you'll see," Riva says. My hair has been braided back, I'm dressed in the arena uniform, and Tempest's shell necklace is around my neck. And I'm terrified out of my mind. I sit down and bite my nails until Riva pulls my hands away. Her tattoos sparkle in the dim light. I think about last night, and how Flora is counting on me to go home. I hope I can do it. "Ready the Launchpad." I look in terror at the plate in the corner. "Come on," Riva says in her high pitched accent. "Good luck, Cass," she says as I step onto it. Then the glass rises around me and the plate starts to rise.

The light blinds me for a minute after being in the dim catacombs for almost an hour. Then my vision clears and I look around. Where am I? Directly in front of me, maybe fifty feet away, is the golden Cornucopia. Spilling out of it are supplies, with the value decreasing the further it is away. I'm in a beautiful meadow, with rolling hills everywhere except to my right, where there's a dense forest. Not a place for an ocean girl is all I can think. There' s a tribute on either side of me on their plates; on my left is the District 12 girl, Aldera; on my right is the pretty 9, Beade. There's only a few seconds left before the gong sounds and we can leave our circles. I set my sights on a knife lying about ten feet away, and a roll of fabric that looks like it can be turned into a backpack.

 _GOonnnnggggg._ I leap off my circle and dash for my prizes. Already there's screaming and shouting. I rush to the knife and roll and sling the roll over my shoulder. Something whizzes by my ear and sticks in the ground ahead of me. I grab it, it's a knife. I turn around, terrified; Curia from 2 is throwing them at me. I duck her next throw, then start running as fast as I can away from the Cornucopia. Over the hill that I'm running up I see more woods, and I start to sprint to them. I pause a moment at the top of the hill; it's not very tall. There are bodies on the ground, and fighting going on between the other tributes. Where's Willow? I need to get Willow. I see a couple tributes disappearing in between the trees. Is one of them Willow? I can't stay any longer, so I turn and start running down the other side of the hill towards the forest.

Over the next few hours I run and walk through the woods, walking past pools of water and small animals. Finally I find a thick bush full of prickles that has an excellent hiding spot underneath. I crawl underneath and finally open up my roll. It's a sleeping bag, and inside there's a water bottle that is thankfully full. Taped to the side of the bottle is another small bottle of iodine and a package of dried plums. And now I have two knives as well. I curl up under the bush after putting everything away and taking a sip of water. And surprisingly I fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26- The Bloodbath

**Chapter 26.- Silver Bellcreek**

The gong sounds and I'm sprinting for the Cornucopia as fast as I can. I reach it before anyone else and grab a bow and a quiver of arrows, and a knife. Someone else starts barrelling towards me; it's the District 6 boy. Instinctually I throw the knife; it lodges in his chest and he collapses. I stagger backwards; I just killed someone. I look around me in shock; I see Buck from 11 kill the boy from 8, see Beade stab a knife into Osa from 10. All of a sudden all I can think about is Osa coming up to me at the Tribute Parade.

Beade runs over to me. "We need to get the rest of them away from the Cornucopia. That's our base," she says in gasps. I nod shortly. The ground has at least five bodies on it already. I see the girl from 12, her hair spread out on the grass, her eyes empty, staring. Her limbs spread out like she was a dropped rag doll. "Duck!" Beade shouts at me, and I drop to the ground. She throws the spear in her hand and it hits home with a sickening noise. I look behind me and see Tulsee, the brash and arrogant girl from 6, topple. I glance over to the meadow and see the girl from 7 just standing there. Carefully I notch an arrow, aim it at her, and let it fly. It doesn't make it as far as where she is, but she starts running into the trees and I don't see her anymore.

I turn my gaze to where Glow is; he's just slashed Cinder from 10; Cinder collapses, his life streaming out with his blood. Curia hits the District 3 boy in the neck with a knife; he pulls it out with his last dying movements, then drops to the ground, twitches once, then dies. I'm too shocked to do anything but stand there and watch. I watch several other tributes disappear into the trees, not even trying to come to the Cornucopia.

The bloodbath is over quite soon, the tributes either dead, fled, or with my alliance. Glow comes over and says, "Look at this stuff! We'll be fine for weeks!" Finally I turn from the gore and look into the Cornucopia. There are weapons, food, tents, blankets- everything we need to survive. Curia and Lar follow Glow over and look too. "We're well set, aren't we?" Curia says with a grin. I nod. "Hey, what's up with you?" she asks and pushes my shoulder. I stagger to the side. "Oh, go lie down," Lar says. I nod weakly and go collapse on a pile of blankets. "What's wrong with her?" Curia asks the others. "Shock I think," Glow answers. Curia snorts. "Weakling."

The others go off to pull together some wood for the fire tonight while I stay behind. I jump when the cannons go off, seven in all. Then a bird sounds one high note and a hovercraft appears high above me. Its claw comes down seven times and picks up the dead tributes one by one. The last to go up is the District 12 girl, so small in death. The last thing I see of her is the glint of her yellow hair, then she's gone, and the hovercraft disappears. Leaving me alone again. And so I wait for the others to return.


	27. Chapter 27- The First Night

**Chapter 27.- Oak Peacewood**

I can't move, I can't do anything as the arrow the District 1 girl has fired flies towards me. Luckily it lodges about ten feet in front of me. I turn and run into the woods without a second thought. My mind is full of the blood and gore I have just witnessed; the bodies of the tributes on the ground, all who I trained with and sort of knew- at least none of them were Aldar. I keep running for ages, until I gasp for breath. I didn't take anything from the Cornucopia except for a loaf of bread. I'm going to be in for a rough time I'm guessing. I choose a suitable tree and climb up high into it; I start pulling off bits of bread as soon as I'm settled on a branch. It doesn't take long for the fighting to stop and the cannons to go off. I count: _1…2...3…4...5…6…7_. Seven dead tributes. Seventeen left to play. That's more than I thought there would be.

I stare at the trees around me, and think of home and how far I've come. My mother, hysterical at our goodbyes. My workmates who never even said goodbye. And Aldar- how can I even think of Aldar? Where is he in this arena? The light starts to fade eventually, and the air begins to chill. How many hours have passed? Too many I'm thinking. All my rage has dissipated and has been replaced with overwhelming fear. I'm terrified of what the night will bring, what the morning will bring. What the next weeks will bring.

I wait until the Capitol symbol flashes in the sky and the anthem starts to play. I climb higher in the tree to see the tributes that died today. In the sky their pictures are shown: the first is the District 3 boy, then both from 6, the boy from 8, both from 10, then the girl from 12. Each picture is briefly shown, then the anthem wraps up and I'm left in the dying light. I keep looking at the sky, though. I think about the interviews last night. The District 12 girl's interview. Nothing special at all. Dressed in a plain black dress. But now she's dead. And the rest of them, how the District 6 girl had such an attitude to Octavio, how Jet snapped his answers out. I climb back down to my previous branch and lean against the trunk of the tree.

I must drift off at some point because when I become aware of my surroundings again it's pitch black and icy cold. Somewhere in the distance I can hear voices. Terror overwhelms me again: the big group, the 1s and 2s and the girl from 9, they must be hunting down the rest of us. I sit in silent fear as the voices come closer, then appear directly below me. Two of them have torches, the others have weapons. "Stop being annoying, Silver," the District 2 boy says. "I'm not being annoying, I'm being reasonable. Why don't we look for them in the morning?" "Because, idiot, they aren't going to be expecting us during the night," the District 2 girl says in an exasperated tone. "Well then, let's go find some tributes then," Silver says, but I can hear the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. "That's the spirit," her district partner says, and they move on.

I almost jump out of my skin when I hear the scream. "Please, no! No!" a girl cries. I hear her running; hear the pack running after her. One final agonizing scream- then a cannon. I block my ears with my hands, try to shut it out. I don't know who it was, but she's dead now. She's dead. The number sixteen runs around and around my head. Sixteen left, sixteen left. I can't stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks. I want to throw something, but I don't have anything, and if I throw something they'll kill me too. I'd be dead just like the girl. So I sit there on the branch, sobbing quietly, my hands pressed over my ears. I don't know how long I sit like that. Finally, the dawn comes. And so do the beasts.


	28. Chapter 28- Sanguin

_Hey everyone! Hope you've been enjoying my story so far! We're almost at Chapter 30 already (woo!) and I would love to see some reviews from you guys about my story and how I could make it better, and just what you like and don't like about it. :) Hope to hear from you soon!_

 **Chapter 28.- Cass Oceansong**

The cannon wakes me out of a sound sleep. The first one of the second day. My hair is wet with dew. I wonder who was just killed. There was a cannon in the middle of the night, too. Fifteen left to play. I wipe the dew off me and sit up. First thing to do today is find water, I decide. I don't hear anyone around. Even so, I wait a moment, then I crawl out from under the bush. I take a few sips of water and eat a plum from the package. Then I pack everything up and start moving deeper into the woods. I think I will go find Willow. She's not dead, not that I know of.

The sun beats down even between the trees. It's eerily quiet. I feel lucky for that; it means no one is hunting me. I walk hours and hours, one knife gripped in my hand, the other packed away. Then, a stick cracks behind me. I dart behind a tree as fast as I can, the knife clutched even tighter. Quickly I scale the tree and look down from one of its branches. It's the District 12 boy. He's limping something terrible, and he doesn't have much in ways of supplies, I don't think. Then I realize this boy is standing between me and District 4, and I look at my knife.

I take a deep breath. I know the cameras are on me, know that my family is watching me. And I decide to make the boy's death as quick and painless as possible. I drop down from the tree, silently landing on the forest floor. He doesn't suspect much. I creep up behind him, my breath shaky, my hands trembling. I grab him by the shoulder and he leaps a mile. He spins around and fear crosses his face before it hardens. He slaps my hand away from his shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asks in an angry tone. "I-I'm sorry. I need to go home," I stammer. "Well, so do I," he replies, and it's at that point that I notice that he has a dagger in his right hand. I back away from him slowly. "I don't have a choice, I'm sorry," I say. He shakes the dagger and it expands into a sword. We begin circling each other.

"Well, I'm going to kill you. And I'm going to kill everyone else in this arena and go home," he says. "No, wait, please. What's your name? If you're going to kill me or if I'm going to kill you, I want to at least know your name," I say, pleading. He looks briefly confused then his face knits back into its mask of hatred. "Sanguin. Sanguin Ashhill. I'm fourteen, and I'm going to kill you." Then he strikes at me. I shriek and leap backwards, narrowly missing his swing. I start dodging his attacks, each one closer and closer to me. Then, he swings, and I'm against a tree and I can't move in time. He swings- and he hits me. I scream, tears pouring down my face, blood pouring from my side. I clutch my wound and collapse over. Sanguin stands over top of me, looking smugly victorious. I can barely see him through the haze of pain. He raises his sword above my chest. I can't do anything. I'm going to die, I know it. I'll never see my family or friends, or the ocean again. All I can do is look up in fear at Sanguin and wait for the killing blow.

It never comes. Sanguin stops and goes rigid. Then he drops the sword and collapses to the ground. It's then I notice the knife in his back. Confused I look up in the direction of where the knife had come. Standing there is Willow, standing straight as an arrow. Then she gets over her shock and runs towards me. "Cass. Cass are you okay?" "I don't know. He cut me with his sword." Willow kneels next to me. "Let me see." She pulls up my t-shirt and examines my wound. "It's deep, but luckily didn't hit any organs. You're lucky," she says. She grabs my blanket and rips a strip off the bottom. She ties it around my middle to stop the bleeding. "There. Come on, they'll want to collect the body," she says, helping me up. She grabs the knife from Sanguin's back, then helps me start to move on. I take one look back at Sanguin though. And I think about his family back at his home, mourning him now. "I'm sorry, Sanguin," I whisper. Then we move through the trees and I see him no more.


	29. Chapter 29- Blood on her Hands

**Chapter 29.- Silver Bellcreek**

I had to fight really hard to not throw up after Glow killed Keek. The way she screamed, and then crumpled afterwards- I'm never going to get rid of that picture in my head. We stop hunting the other tributes halfway through the night and go back to camp where Lar was standing watch. I knew I wasn't going to sleep so I volunteered to stand watch while the others slept. It got pretty chilly, and I started envying the others in the tents, well protected inside the Cornucopia. It wasn't too bad for me, actually, since I had a sleeping bag to curl up in while I watched for tributes. I knew no one was going to come, since no one would be that stupid.

I stood watch until dawn, when I went and had a nap. "Hey, Silver," Lar says. He's pretty tall for a thirteen year old, and he's not a bad ally. "Yeah, Lar?" "Let's go hunt some food." "Okay," I say and get up. I grab my bow and follow Lar into the woods. "You know, Silver, we're going to need to find water soon," he says over his shoulder. "We still have five water bottles up at the Cornucopia," I answer. "And there's five of us and it's a hot day," he says in a condescending voice. I cross my arms, not liking his tone. "Now hush it Silver or we'll never get anything to eat."

It takes an hour or two but the two of us get several small plump birds and a good sized rabbit for our troubles. Somewhat satisfied with our kills we head back to camp. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of red hair disappearing behind a tree. Violet. I say nothing to Lar; I don't need that girl's blood on my hands. I see no one else until we reach the Cornucopia, where Glow is tending the fire, Beade is reclining on a pile of blankets, and Curia is throwing knives at the sun hot Cornucopia. The gold is so warm the knives stick.

Beade leaps up and grabs the birds from my hands. "They'll make a good meal," she says, smiling. Curia pulls her latest knife from the side of the Cornucopia and comes over to join us. "I'll gut the creature," she says and starts on the rabbit. As she starts to skin it she laughs harshly. "Not too different from that District 3 girl last night," she says. I say nothing. "Looking a bit green there 1," she says, dumping the insides of the rabbit out. I grit my teeth. "I'm fine, Curia. Just fine." She cocks her head at me and says, "Oh? Then you can kill the next tribute we find. Or are you too weak to be in our alliance?" She brandishes her knife, and I know she means to kill me. I laugh weakly and hope it doesn't sound too forced. "It's a deal, Curia. The only reason I was so ill last night was because I was still in a bit of shock from the beginning of the games. I'm not really that weak." She looks at me suspiciously then says, "That's a good thing, Silver."

We get the birds and rabbit on a spit and they start to smell very delicious. Glow laughs all of a sudden. "Let's put out a trap, so that maybe one of the idiot tributes will come and Silver can show what she's made of." The others agree, but my insides turn to ice. Yet I go along with it and find myself hidden in a tree with a knife while the others hide in the Cornucopia. The birds are still roasting, giving off a wonderful smell. And we wait. And we don't actually have to wait long before someone comes. I look down at him, and it's the District 5 boy, Violet's partner. He really mustn't be very bright, because he takes one look around to see if anyone's there, then he runs out and starts to grab the spit.

He never makes it. Glow leaps out and grabs him; he's much bigger than the District 5 boy. Curia laughs menacingly. Beade leans up against the wall of the Cornucopia, watching; Lar circles around. "Come out Silver!" Curia says in a mocking voice. "Come out and prove yourself!" I drop down from the tree and walk towards Glow and the boy, knife outstretched. The fear in his face knots my stomach, but I can't do anything about it. Here it's a kill or be killed environment. I get a better grip on the knife, turn it once, twice over in my palm. "Get it over with, Silver," Beade calls. I look the 5 boy square in the eyes. And then I stab him in the stomach.

Curia looks actually surprised as I step back, my knife bloody. Glow's let the boy crumple to the ground, a dark stain spreading over his front. My thoughts are screaming, but I can't let it show, I can't let it show. "Well well, 1. So you had it in you," Curia says. She looks down at the boy, shaking on the ground. "Why don't you finish him off?" She smiles devilishly at me. In what I hope is a strong voice I ask her, "Any preferences on how I should do it?" She considers the boy for a minute then says, "Slit his throat."

I kneel down next to the quaking boy. And I draw my knife from one ear to the other. It takes only a minute for the cannon to go. I hold back my tears and everything I'm feeling. Beade comes and takes me by the arm. "Well done, Silver," she says. "Come on, let's go eat that way, so the hovercraft can come pick him up," Lar says, picking up the now roasted meat. I don't look back at the boy, his life bleeding out on the ground. But oh, I know that I won't ever forget, won't ever forgive myself for what I've done. And all I can think is that this makes two boys I've killed and it's only the second day.


	30. Chapter 30- The Fire Mutts

**Chapter 30.- Oak Peacewood**

 _Beasts_. I don't know what they are, except I know they're muttations and they want to kill me. Big and brown, but with long forked tongues and wicked spikes along their backs. Almost like bears, but with snake eyes and tongues. I lean against the tree. Really? It's only the second day and this is happening? I swear the Gamemakers are going to exhaust their store of goodies for us by tomorrow. I'm thinking that I got away by being up in the tree when one of those mutts looks up, straight at me. I stay frozen in fear. Then it spits something that lights the tree on fire, right above me.

I shriek. The fire spreads fast, too fast, and I'm forced to jump down to the ground- right where the mutts are. There's maybe five or six of them in total, and they all look at me with their yellow narrow pupiled eyes. Then they start to charge. I scream and start to run as fast as I can away from them. They, of course, pursue, spitting fire until it seems the whole forest around me is aflame. I dodge burning logs and falling charcoal branches, but they don't seem to affect the mutts. Oh no, they keep charging right through. I see other animals running too, but no other tributes.

I keep running until I come out into a clearing, not by the Cornucopia, but somewhere else. And there, in the clearing, is a mountain of craggy rock. The fire mutts are still on my heels, so I start to climb up, cutting my hand on the jagged rock. The monsters spit fire at the base of the mountain, but the rocks don't catch on fire, and for now I am safe. Like they hear a call, the mutts turn and run away, leaving me sitting on sharp black rocks, my hand bleeding. Within minutes I hear nothing more than the wind whistling through the crevices.

I rip off some of my shirt and wrap it around my hand to catch the blood; no leaving trails here. And up on a mountain I am very visible. I need to find a niche in the rocks, somewhere to hide. And up here it's a pretty good place. All of a sudden I jump. Footsteps. I look around wildly and spy a little cave that I could crawl into. Carefully and quietly I scuttle in and wait to see who's around. A flash of orange hair and I know who it is; it's the girl from 8. She's limping so I know she's hurt. She climbs down the mountain as quietly as she can, and then she's gone. I have to be careful now, now that there's someone nearby. And where is Aldar? Though it may be foolish, I drift off into sleep once more.


	31. Chapter 31- Willow

**Chapter 31- Cass Oceansong**

Willow got me back to her hiding spot; up in the trees. I'm out of breath with the walking and the pain, even though she's been holding me up a lot of the way here. It really wasn't more than half a mile, but it feel s like ten, what with my side.

"Up. I'll help you." Willow boosts me up in the tree and I carefully climb it, my side becoming more excruciating with ever movement. Wincing, I make it up to a solid fork in the tree, and Willow climbs after me.

"How did you find me?" I ask her as she carefully settles herself next to me. She shrugs. "I'd followed you from the Cornucopia and I got lucky I guess." "Why didn't I see you?" Willow cocks her head to one side. "I suppose I'm quiet."

Willow seems too tall to be in the tree; she's at least five inches taller than I am. She's graceful though, and the tree barely rustles when she does move.

"You seem at home in the trees," I say to her. One of her black braids falls over her shoulder.

"I like trees; I'm in them a lot at home."

Holding my side I sit up a little bit more, biting my lip to keep from crying out. "Careful, Cass." "What's it like in District 11?" I ask, to distract myself. Willow stays quiet a minute more while pulling out bandages from a backpack I just noticed she has. It's dark green and small but it seems to hold a lot more than you would think.

"It's big, very big, with orchards and rolling fields that go on for miles. And it's full of people that work in the orchards and fields. That's who grows the grain and all. And encircling the district are the fences that keep everything out." Willow shrugs again. "It's home. Now tell me about your home while I fix your side."

She starts to wrap the bandage around me, staunching the bleeding. "District 4 is all oceans and seashore." "What do oceans look like? I've never seen one." "Water, water going on for miles and miles and miles, with the fishing boats and the ocean creatures in it. I like to swim in the ocean; it's so beautiful. It sparkles blue in the sunlight, and in storms it rocks and rolls like it's alive."

"It sounds beautiful." "Maybe one day you'll get to see it." She smiles wanly at me, and only then do I remember that if she sees District 4 it means we all besides her in the arena are dead.

Willow ties the bandage and rips it off. "There. Let's hope it will be okay." "I'd hate to be knocked out of the Games on the second day." "I won't let it happen, don't worry."

"Why are you allying with me?" I ask her. "You seem kind, and I can trust you, for now." I could say the same for her.

"Now stay here! I'm going to go higher and see what we're up against, terrain wise." Willow climbs higher and higher, until the leaves block her from my view. Now that I'm alone the full force of the boy from 12's death hits me and I cover my face with my hands.

He was ready to kill me, but he was just my age. And I know fourteen is young, even though I feel a thousand years old right now. All I can see is his body with the knife in it; it's imprinted on the backs of my eyelids and it won't go away. Willow saved me, she had no choice, but I wish that Sanguin didn't have to die. That none of us have to die.

Willow emerges from the canopy of leaves. "It's all forest from what I can see, from where we are. No water to be seen." "I passed some pools yesterday." "We should find them." "I don't think I can walk, Willow."

Willow's face hardens a little bit. "Do you have any water with you?" "I have a bottle I got in my pack, and it's still full." "We'll stay here until tomorrow then. We should be safe, I hope." "Who's allied?" I ask. "Besides us? I have no idea. Probably all the idiots who were ganging together during training." "So that's Districts 1, 2, and that girl from 9, wasn't it?" "Probably." "What about your partner, Willow?" "I have no interest in teaming up with Buck. He'll kill all the allied group and everyone else if he can. Watch out for Buck."

It can't be more than early afternoon, but I'm exhausted. And a cold breeze is rustling the trees.

"You're shivering," Willow says, tucking my jacket around me. "I have a sleeping bag," I tell her. "It's what holding everything together in my supplies." She takes it out and helps me get in it.

"I'll keep watch. You sleep, Cass." I nod, and carefully arrange myself in the tree fork. Willow takes guard a little ways away. I'm thankful to Willow for saving me, and I'm thankful to have an ally. But I can't shake the thought of if I'm going to make it home, she's going to have to die. And I know she's thinking the same about me.


	32. Chapter 32- Distrust in the Career Camp

_**Thank you all very much for continuing to follow with this story; I know some have commented that in the books the first Games was a lot shorter than I am portraying, but I have taken some artistic liberties here. This is a very fun story to write and I'm always happy to hear your thoughts on it. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 32- Silver Bellcreek**

The hovercraft took the District 5 boy away hours ago, and yet I still see him, lying there in his own blood. I laugh about it though, while Curia looks at me suspiciously. I don't think she trusts me, even though I killed the boy. I trust her even less. Glow and Lar joke about though, making fun of the boy's last moments.

"How stupid could he be, coming up like that! Like oh! There's some freshly roasted meat, no traps there!" Lar laughs and throws a spear half-heartedly into the meadow. Curia sits on a rock a little ways off and watches the light bounce off her knife.

Beade's been picking through the Cornucopia for anything we can use, and there's plenty. Besides the tents and blankets she's found crates of fruit, weapons, wire- anything you can think of that would be useful.

"Hey! Look at these!" Curia and I both turn our attention to Beade as she holds up a bunch of glasses. "I think I know what these are!" "What?" I call back. There's no point in being quiet; nobody is going to come after us- I think.

"Night vision glasses! Isn't it great?" "Shut up, Beade. I don't want everyone in the arena to hear what we've got," Curia says, reaching for the glasses. "Oh stop worrying, nobody's going to care." "Shut up Beade before I shut you up." "Try me," Beade says, eyes narrowing. I back away from the oncoming fight. Glow and Lar get up to come watch in amusement.

Before Beade can even move Curia has her in a head lock, knife pressed to her throat. "Try me again, Beade, and I will cut your throat. Are we understood?" Beade nods as best she can and Curia releases her. Beade gasps and clutches her throat. Curia grabs one of the glasses and turns on her heel back to her rock.

Beade leaves the Cornucopia for now and goes to join Glow and Lar where they're comparing their javelin throws. Somehow I don't think this alliance will last.

Red hair catches my eye again, just as its owner ducks behind a tree. Violet. She must be spying on us. I don't have the heart to call a full attack though. She's too little, too fragile. I wouldn't feel right about killing her right here in cold blood. A blue eye peers around the tree and locks with my own. She's either very brave or very stupid to be standing there like that. I settle on brave.

"What are you looking at, 1?" I jump at Curia's voice. "What?" "I said, what are you looking at?" Curia's knife glints in the sunlight. "I thought I saw a bird." "Oh you thought you saw a bird, did you?" I don't feel like I'm lying; Violet is so very much like a bird.

"Yeah. I thought I could catch it for supper." "Why don't you then?" "You scared it off, Curia." She cocks her head to one side and raises her eyebrow. "I've got my eye on you, 1." Then she walks off again.

Curia scares me, more than any of the other tributes. I think she's going to be the hardest to beat, and my biggest obstacle to going home. And she knows it. She looks at me from the rock where she's sitting and fingers the blade. It's only a matter of time before she decides to kill me too.


	33. Chapter 33- In the Cave

**Chapter 33- Oak Peacewood**

How long have I been asleep? It's twilight, and it's cold. The light is so dim outside that I can barely see six feet ahead of me. I'm still in that little cave, and it seems fairly protected for now. Now I know what's woken me up; the Capitol anthem is sounding and soon the tributes who died will have their pictures projected into the sky.

I crawl to the edge of the cave, careful not to put a lot of weight on my injured hand. In the sky is the girl from 3, then it changes to the boy from 5, then the boy from 12. Three dead today. I guess the girl from 3 is the one who died this morning.

I crawl back into the rock face once the sky goes dark again. Three more gone from the arena; I'm three closer to going home. I start to think about the girl I saw earlier, the one from 8. I think it's 8. I remember her hair from the interviews; it was quite memorable. I think her district partner had orange hair too.

I start to count on my fingers who's left. Both Districts 1 and 2 are all alive; so is District 4. The little girl from 5 is still out there, Aldar and me from 7, the girl from 8, Both from 9, and I think both from 11? I can't picture either tributes from District 11. I think they were the tall one and the graceful one during the interviews. I don't know. It seems a thousand years ago that I was dressed in silky paper. And oh, where is Aldar? I thought he would have found me by now. Maybe I have to find him. Or maybe he doesn't want to find me at all. I would love to throw something right now.

Suddenly I freeze. Footsteps. Little pieces of rubble sliding down the mountainside. Please don't find me here. Please don't kill me. I don't even breathe. I bite my nails to keep myself from shaking and my teeth from chattering.

The person falls hard, from the sounds of it, and from the groan it's a boy. Which one? I don't think it's the District 11 boy. He gets up and moves on, scattering rock down the cliff. He's not very quiet, that's for certain. Now I'm scared he's going to lead people right to me. He's better off dead.

I listen to his footsteps going farther off. I think tomorrow I'm going to track him. It's too dark to do it tonight. Stupid people won't last long here. I can't afford to be stupid. A more pressing issue is my lack of water. Tomorrow I'm going to have to leave my cave. I'm already parched. But for now all I can do is wait for the dawn. And pray nobody comes for me.


	34. Chapter 34- The Robin

**Chapter 34- Cass Oceansong**

"Get up. We need water." I startle awake in the early hours of dawn. It's the third day already. Willow's already ready to go. "How's your side?" I test my bandages and wince; it hurts almost as much as it did yesterday. "It's painful, Willow."

"Well, it's either get up and go or dehydrate to death. Your choice." Willow swings down from the tree and lands silently on the forest floor. She's a funny ally to be sure, and I'm not too certain that she's not going to leave me behind or kill me. But she's the only one I can trust at the moment. So I carefully get down from the tree, wincing all the way down.

"Let's not go back towards the Cornucopia. That's just asking for trouble," Willow says. I nod. I feel a bit lightheaded. "You ok, ocean girl?" Willow asks me, looking at me suspiciously. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I will, won't I?

Willow is quiet, but I walk ungainly over the leaves and the tree roots, tripping constantly. "You have to be quiet Cass! Shush it!" I try, but I'm not any quieter. She stops altogether and takes me by the shoulders.

"You listen here, Cass. Unless you hush your footsteps, every tribute in this arena is going to come after us. And we're allies, but I'm not going to hesitate to save myself. Got it?" I nod, and I start to walk slowly and carefully over the leaves. Willow sighs but says nothing.

It takes two hours by my account, maybe more or less, before we finally find water. By that time the air is heavy with heat and we're panting. We finished the water in my water bottle ages ago. I gratefully dip the bottle in, and Willow drops the right amount of iodine into the water. Then we wait awhile and drink, then do it all over again.

The birds start to sing, and it's a peaceful place we've found by the pond. Willow whistles back and forth with a robin that's sitting on a bush nearby. I'm just about to whistle back at it too when it coughs once. A robin who coughs? The next thing out of its beak is not birdsong but a sizzling stream of poison that lands on Willow's arm and blisters it immediately.

Willow screams and flails her arm, whose skin almost seems to be melting off it. "The pond! Put it in the water!" I scream, grabbing a rock and hurling at the mutt robin. It continues to spray its acid, melting the grass and the log I was sitting on just a second ago. I dodge its poison and finally grab my knife; I hit the robin with it, impaling it, and pin it to the ground where it twitches once, then stops moving. I leave the knife in the mutt when I go to Willow.

She's sobbing on the ground, her arm still in the pond. "Let me see Willow! Take it out, let me see!" "It hurts!" she sobs. I gingerly help her ease her arm out of the water, and I almost faint. The acid has burnt her arm down to the bone. It's not even bleeding; the bone shines white beneath the dark skin. Willow glances down at it and sobs again. "It hurts, Cass! It hurts!"

I have no words for my ally. We're sitting ducks at this point, both of us injured. My side aches and sends stabbing pains into me. Unless someone else is faring worse, we're the two weakest tributes in the entire Games.

"I'm going to help you, I promise. Let's try putting a bandage on it." "There's nothing to bandage, Cass! There's nothing!" Willow who was so stoic this morning has reduced to nothing but hysterics. I don't blame her. I take a deep breath in, then release it.

"We have to move. The others could catch us at any time now, we've made enough noise. Stop crying, Willow, we have to be quiet." Willow takes shuddering breaths in her effort to stop. Probably everyone in the arena knows where we are now. "Come on, let's go." I grab the water and the supplies and I grab Willow and we start off again, tears pouring down her cheeks. I avoid looking at her arm.

We haven't gone ten yards before I hear something. "Get up. Get up in the tree," I hiss, pushing Willow up into the closest one. Still crying, she climbs with her one good arm. Wincing I climb up after her. Not a moment too soon either; the pack of tributes from 1 and 2 and the girl from 9 go by down below. I listen, terrified, while Willow's tear's drip on me from above and she continues to take her shuddery breaths.

"I swear I heard someone screaming," says one of the boys; I'm pretty sure it's the one from 2, the skinny one. "We all heard someone screaming, idiot, but we didn't hear a cannon. That means they're still out here. Probably injured. So let's find them and kill them." That's the girl from 2.

"So let's go then!" "Shut up Glow! We are!" "Don't sass me, Curia. You know I could take you in a second." "Try me." It gets silent for a second, then the girl from 1 speaks up. "Come on, we're wasting time. Quit fighting." "Shut up, Silver." But they carry on, not even trying to be quiet. When you have that many allies, I suppose you don't have to be quiet.

I turn my attention back to Willow. She's pale and shaking; I don't think she's going to be alright much longer. "Hang in there, Willow. Okay?" She nods vaguely. She sways once, then she faints off her perch and crashes to the ground. I stay frozen, my hand over my mouth. My ally isn't going to be okay. I can already hear the pack shouting and coming back.

Trembling, I call down to Willow, "Wake up! Wake up Willow!" I don't dare come down. She stirs a little bit. They're getting closer. "Run! Run Willow!" She comes to her senses a bit more, then flips over and starts to run, haphazardly, weaving in and out before she leaves my sight. I can't help her now. Burying my head in my hands, I wait. They storm by down below, excited and gleeful.

Willow would have left me. I don't think I could forgive myself if I left her, though. Slinging my supplies on my back, I drop down from my tree and start to run after the pack. I'm glad I grabbed my knife from that stupid, stupid robin mutt.

Willow saved me from Sanguin. I have to at least try. I owe her that much. Even though I know she isn't going to live, not with the amount of damage done to her arm. But I can't let them kill her, I can't. But I can't go that fast, not with my side. I'm being stabbed with a thousand daggers with every step I take.

I catch up with the laughing. Then a scream. They've got her. I get behind a tree right before a clearing, and that's where the tall tribute from 1, Glow, has Willow's arms behind her back, twisting them, and she's screaming, tears pouring down her cheeks. The girl tribute, Silver, looks sick to her stomach, but she stands by while Curia laughs at Willow's agony.

"So you're the one we heard shouting. Not very smart, are you? Too bad you only made it to day three." Curia ignores her allies as she walks up to mine, fingering her dagger. Then, without hesitation, she plunges her knife into Willow's stomach and pulls it out, leaving a dark stain spreading across Willow's abdomen. I cover my mouth and will back my tears. Glow drops Willow and she collapses like a doll, white shining from her arm, red shining from her stomach. And Curia laughs.

"Let's go find some more tributes. Come on!" she urges. "Shouldn't we wait for the cannon?" the pretty girl from 9 asks. "She's as good as dead. Let's go!" Stomping and laughing they leave the clearing, ignoring me behind the tree.

I slip into the clearing, to where Willow lies gasping for air. Kneeling next to her I take her one good hand in mine. She turns her eyes towards me. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Willow. I'll kill them. I'll kill them all, I promise." Her breathing becomes more labored. I can't do anything for her but watch her die.

"Tell me about the ocean again, Cass." Tears run down my face. All I can see is the beautiful, gentle girl I first saw on the screen of the reapings, the girl who partnered with me during training. Who could do the most amazing camouflage. Who spoke about how much she loved her little sisters, her sisters that will never see her again. I ache for her family.

"It's like a lake or a pond, but thousands of times bigger. The color changes from dark blue to black in a storm, and in sunshine it sparkles like a million diamonds on the water. Sometimes the waves are small, other times they can be ten feet high. And we have our boats that we sail in, to catch the fish and the crabs and the lobsters that the Capitol likes to eat. When it's calm out I like to swim in the ocean, and it's like a whole other world down there, with fish and coral and seals."

All the while I'm talking Willow fades away, bit by bit. On her lips, one last word: " _Home_." Then my ally's black eyes stare aimlessly up at the forest canopy. Her hand that had clenched mine so tightly loosens its grip, and I lay it down. Willow's cannon fires. And I am alone.


	35. Chapter 35- Arrows

**Chapter 35- Silver Bellcreek**

I'm haunted by the sight of that girl's bone showing through her arm. No wonder she was screaming. I don't even remember what district she was from now, only that we hunted her down and left her to die. I was almost glad when the cannon fired; now she wouldn't be in pain anymore.

It's a big risk we've taken leaving the Cornucopia all together like this, but Curia and Glow seem to think it's a good idea, and the rest of us just go along with it. So far we're faring well; nobody's hungry or thirsty or anything. And we certainly don't want for weapons.

"Where are we going?" Lar whines from the back of the group. "To find some more tributes, idiot," Curia snaps. "It's not a good idea to leave the supplies unprotected!" Lar continues. "Shut up Lar! We know what we're doing!" Glow says, clenching the sword he's holding. Do we know what we're doing? I certainly don't.

Curia looks sideways at me. "Still feeling green, 1? Couldn't take it back there?" "Couldn't take what? That girl? One less tribute, Curia." I force myself to smile. She's still suspicious of me, but lets it go.

"I mean, who's left?" Beade asks; I almost forgot she was there she's been so quiet. But no, she's following along with Lar at the back, bow and arrow in hand. "Does it matter? We're going to kill them anyway," Glow says, attention forward. "Yeah, but who?"

The whole group stops and Glow gets into Beade's face. "Shut up, pretty girl, and let's get on with it." Beade only cocks an eyebrow at Glow and says nothing. Silently they stare at each other until Glow stomps back to the front of the group, by Curia.

During this silence in our group I notice that all the birds have stopped singing. The whole forest is quiet, and it feels ominous. "Stop," I whisper, but nobody pays attention to me. "Stop." "What is it, Silver?" "Something doesn't feel right. Something's wrong." To their credit, everyone does stand still and wait.

It's Lar that breaks the silence. "Well if we're doing nothing, I'm going back. I'd rather guard the supplies." "Stay here, Lar!" I tell him, but he doesn't listen. He turns and stomps off, every step ricocheting through the trees. He hasn't gone far when we hear a snap. A sort of springing sound.

The trees around us come alive with arrows, fired out of some sort of trap mechanism, something that Lar triggered. "Get down!" I shriek, slamming to the ground so fast I bite my lip and I feel blood start to run down my chin. Everyone else drops too, and starts sliding on their bellies out of the range of fire.

We're a mess when we get out of shot, the arrows continuing to fire behind us, then getting slower and slower. Glow's got an arrow in the arm and the wound is bleeding in rivulets down his arm. I'm still dripping blood off my chin. Only Curia seems to have come through unscathed. What about Beade? Where's Beade? I register the sound of the cannon firing, and I know.

Craning my head around the trees to where the arrows started, I see where Beade is lying. She's lying in her own blood, an arrow through her neck. Poor, pretty Beade. From where I crouch, I can see her blond hair slowly turning red, then I turn away.

"Beade's dead." "The arrows got her?" Glow asks, between panting breaths. He's looking at that arrow in his arm. Why on earth didn't we bring medical supplies with us? Maybe we're stupider than I thought.

"The arrows didn't get her, that idiot Lar did!" Curia says furiously, and stands up. "He could have killed all of us! Get up! Get up!" She hauls me to my feet and starts to march off, around the arrow traps, in the direction where Lar was headed. I give Glow a hand up and we follow her, both of us leaving blood trails. I don't care.

When we catch up with Curia, she's caught Lar and she has her dagger beneath his chin. "Watch what happens to an idiot in the Games," she says, and with one swift movement she slashes his throat and he drops to the ground. The cannon fires almost instantly. I cover my mouth in shock; Lar was her district partner and everything.

Curia points with her knife to the boy's body. "That is what happens to an idiot in the Hunger Games. Let's go. We need to get back." With that, she turns and walks through the forest like nothing ever happened. Glow follows without a word, but I look back when I hear the single bird call. I just catch a glimpse of Lar, my foolish ally, being taken into the air by a hovercraft claw. Then I melt into the forest after Curia and Glow.

I think it might be time to end this alliance. I need to escape- before Curia kills me too.


	36. Chapter 36- The Girl from 8

**Chapter 36- Oak Peacewood**

Two cannons, just minutes apart. And another one just a few minutes earlier. Three tributes dead already? It's barely the middle of the morning- I think. Thirteen dead. Eleven left to play. I'm still making my way down the mountain so I can find water. Every once in a while I throw a rock into the trees; it makes me feel better. But I'm so scared that those fire mutts are going to come back; I'm hesitant to leave my mountain. I don't think I have any choice, though.

I'm sure the District 8 girl is still close at hand, unless she's one of the ones who died. I wonder who they are. Or were, really.

I jump down off of one large boulder and head into the trees again. It's calming to be in the trees again. It reminds me of home. The only thing that would make it okay would be if Aldar was here. But he's not, and I don't know where he is, or even if he's alive. Please let my best friend be alive!

Orange hair whips around a tree. I duck behind another. I don't have a weapon, why don't I have a weapon? My boot nudges one of those rocks I was throwing into the trees earlier. It's the size of my hand; at least I have something now, no matter how crude.

I'm scared.

All I can think about is how the girl from 8 was a master with a bow and arrow in the training center. Why am I thinking about that now? I didn't even know I noticed her. Everything is quiet. I grip my rock tighter, ready to spring into action. But nothing happens. I can't hear anything. So I peer around the tree.

She's right there, holding a bow and arrow to my head. I duck just as she lets the string go and the arrow plants in a tree fifteen feet behind me. I roll to the side and get up, breathing heavily. She whips another arrow onto the bow and aims at me, moving with me. I throw my rock as hard as I can at her, but she moves out of the way; my stone hits a tree and bounces off harmlessly. Now I'm unarmed.

"Don't hurt me! Let me go!" "I'm going home!" she shouts back, moving her bow with me again. I dodge another arrow, but I slam into a tree in the meantime. Stars fill my vision and the world gets loopy. She's a good shot, but I'm quick. I drop to the ground and the next arrow hits the tree again, right where my head was. My vision clears and I scramble to my feet, backing away, until I start to run.

The next arrow whistles over my head, almost getting me. How many arrows does she have? I'm going to die, I'm going to die. That's all I can think. I trip over a root and go down, twisting my knee. Dragging myself behind the nearest tree I wait for the girl to find me and kill me.

She doesn't though. I wait, and I wait, and she doesn't come. My knee is swelling up; I can see it through my pant leg even. And I wait for the District 8 girl to find me. I don't hear an arrow whistling at me though; I hear a scream, a sickening crack, and a cannon. Is she dead? Who killed her? Are the mutts back? I rock back and forth, smothering a scream. She's dead. I'm going to die.

Then a leaf or a branch crunches behind me. This is it. This is where it ends. I cover my eyes with my hands and rock back and forth. I can't help the tears now. This is it.

"Oak?" And then it's not the end.

"Aldar?"


	37. Chapter 37- The Silence of the Cannons

**Chapter 37- Cass Oceansong**

The hovercraft took Willow away hours ago, and I'm still in the clearing. Just sitting. Staring at the trees. Ignoring the stabbing pain in my side, even though I'm sure it's infected by now. Images of Willow's last moments are branded into my brain. I don't think they'll ever go away.

After she died, two more cannons sounded; I don't know who they were. And then an hour later another cannon. Four tributes and it's not even afternoon yet. I feel lost. I am lost. I don't know where I am.

I hate birds, hate robins, hate anything that flies now. I don't care if it wasn't a real robin, it still killed Willow. It melted her flesh to the bone. I shake my head but it won't clear, the image won't go away. If I could bore into my skull, cut away those memories, I would.

After a while I get up. My legs are stiff from sitting so long. And I start to walk, in a completely different direction from where I was going before. I have water. Now I need food. But I don't know how to get food. I'm a fisher, not a hunter.

I go hours without seeing anyone else. They must be hiding well, or I just don't see them. It's like a dream state, like I'm sleepwalking. I feel alternately hot and cold, and my side throbs. Finally I sit on a rock and peel back the bandage. A clean cut, but with red streaks heading upwards. It's infected, I'm hurt, hurt bad. Blood poisoning. I wrap it back up. Maybe I can outlast the rest of them.

He comes out of nowhere, spear in hand. "I told you you shouldn't have crossed Buck. Now you're going to pay the price." He's so tall, too tall. I flip off the rock and take off running, crashing through the bushes and the trees, but he's keeping up with me. He's faster than me. So I climb a tree, higher and higher.

He looks up at me, I look down at him. "I was allies with Willow! I tried to save her, Buck, but I couldn't. But I was there when she died." "So what?" "She was your district partner!" "So what? She wasn't my ally! I don't care she's dead, 4."

For some reason Rigg comes to mind. Some part of me wants him to save me, to keep me alive. I know he won't. Rigg hasn't appeared to me yet in the Games, and he would only save himself. Like Buck and Willow. My district partner is looking out for himself. Not me.

My foot steps on a rotten branch and before I can grab another I crash to the ground, almost on top of Buck. He raises his spear to impale me, but even with an injury I'm fast. I roll out of the way and the spearhead hits the tree roots instead. In the second it take Buck to yank the spear out of the ground I'm gone, running away again.

Instead of eluding Buck, I run into another enemy. The boy from 9 is almost as big as Buck is, and he's holding a sword. With one movement, before I can run or duck, or do anything, he catches me across the side of the head with the flat part of his sword, knocking me senseless. I see two of him, then three, all swirling around, meshing with the blue sky peering through the trees.

And I find my voice. "Please don't stab me. I don't want to hurt anymore." My voice is nothing but a hoarse whisper. And for some reason he listens to me. He turns his sword and hits me in the temple with the blunt handle. My skull cracks, I can hear it. I'm not sure if this is more merciful than cutting me. I can't think, can't think.

Buck's arrived and the boy from 9 is battling him. The sounds seem like they're coming from a mile away, the screaming, the clashing of weapons. No cannons. No cannons yet.

I stare up at the piece of blue sky. It looks like all the skies I've seen in District 4, out on the ocean, on the seashore.

I made promises to come home. I've broken so many promises. I promised Willow that I would kill the pack. I promised Cressida and Calypso and Wave I'd come home. Tempest, my best friend in the world. I even promised to the Avox girl in my room that I would win. I've broken all those promises. But it's not Wave that's going to die, it's going to be me.

My sisters. Their sweet, sweet faces swim before me. No cannons. But I can't hear anymore anyways. That little bit of blue is gone; the ocean is gone. The sky is gone. Everyone is gone. But me. The memory of a sail with my father comes to mind. The beauty of District 4, of my family and my friends. I think of that while I'm waiting for the cannon. _I'm sorry._

Then what little light is left goes out and I am consumed by the darkness.


	38. Chapter 38- Ending the Alliance

**Chapter 38- Silver Bellcreek**

Curia and Glow sleep in the tents in the Cornucopia, and I am the one who sits up to guard them. They fell asleep even before the anthem and the Capitol seal appeared in the sky. Hugging my knees I leaned against the Cornucopia and watched the familiar faces appear.

The first to appear was Lar. I lost two allies today, and yet I'm relieved that I didn't have to kill him. The second was the girl from 4; Cass I think her name was. Her interview dress comes to mind; green that went so well with her red hair. She must have been one of the cannons that I heard this morning. The entire morning was full of cannons, and the afternoon was silent. Except for the birds. The birds keep on singing no matter what happens to us.

After Cass from 4, the orange haired girl from District 8, the one who was good with a bow and arrow. Birches. I stepped on her dress at the interviews. That seems like years ago, not just three days. Then Beade, smiling and pretty, shines in the sky briefly. I can't see her in her interview dress anymore, only lying in her blood- no I can't think about that. I have to let her go. I'll feel like I'm being tortured if I don't. The last to appear is the District 11 girl, the one we killed this morning. The one whose bone shone through her arm.

The anthem sounds again with a flourish, and the world goes dark. This is my chance to escape now. There's only three of us in the alliance now. Only nine left in the arena. But I don't know if I'm brave enough to leave, because Curia will hunt me down once I'm gone. But she'll kill me if I stay.

Burying my head in my knees I rock back and forth. I wish I had never volunteered to come here; I was wrong about the glory. There's nothing glorious in terror and murder. But if I hadn't come, Flaire would have instead, and I'd rather it be me than her. At least she's safe.

Finally I stand up and move quietly towards the mouth of the Cornucopia. I grab one of the backpacks there, the ones with a sleeping bag and a compass and all. My best bet is with a bow and arrows, like in the training center, so I grab one of those that are stacked by the mouth. Curia stirs once, and I freeze. She quickly falls back asleep, thankfully. From the stores I grab dried meat, a water bottle, some dried fruit. A large serrated knife that could come in handy. Matches. I'm lucky that I'm able to choose what I take before I escape. My allies- soon to be ex-allies- sleep on, ignorant of what I'm doing. The last thing I grab is a pair of the night vision glasses.

I put the glasses on, hoist the backpack onto my back, and sling the quiver of arrows over my shoulder. The glasses illuminate the night, and it will be easy to see where I'm going. I look back at the sleeping tributes and break the alliance in my mind. Then, bow in hand, I creep away into the dense brush and wood.

Once I'm a good distance away from the camp I start to run. I want to put as much distance between me and my former allies as I can before they wake up. And that could be any time. I'm terrified. Sometimes I hear things, like snapping branches, and once I heard a growl coming from the dark.

Finally I'm winded. I climb into a tree, slipping once, and I climb as high as I dare. The night air is cold, but I'm warm from running. I hug myself and rock back and forth. I don't know if I'll regret this. I just want to get out of here alive.

Then a small noise makes me look up. A figure, whose eyes in the night glasses look eerie and luminescent green. I jump, but I know the tribute above me means no harm.

"I know you've been watching us. I've left them," I tell her. Violet nods. This would have happened anyway; she's stayed in my mind since the beginning. I stretch my hand up to her and whisper, "Will you be my new ally?"

And she nods.


	39. Chapter 39- Avalanche

**Chapter 39- Oak Peacewood**

It's the middle of the night and I'm safe, back in one of those mountain caves. But this time I'm not alone. This time I have my best friend with me. Aldar found me. He helped me back to the mountain, since my knee's messed up. Luckily he had water and supplies on him so we didn't have to go farther.

Aldar's different here than at home. His eyes seem glassier somehow. I think it has something to do with killing the girl from 8 this morning. The afternoon was quiet after the explosions of cannons this morning. Five dead in a day!

Aldar stirs next to me. I volunteered to stay up and watch for enemies, but nobody's come so far. Who would come to the mountain but us? And the girl from 8, but she's dead. I feel like I'm fighting demons in my head every time I close my eyes. I want to go home, I want to go back into my familiar woods with my team. Even though they turned out to be a sucky team.

The cave begins to rumble and shake and roar. Aldar sits straight up. "What's going on? What's happening?" "I don't know!" I can't see his face but I know it's terrified, which makes me even more scared. Even though it's dark I look out the mouth of the cave, to see what's going on. I'm almost brained by a rock that carries on down the slope; I can hear it. "It's a rock slide!" I cry, backing in. "Get out! Get out now!" Aldar yells and starts pushing me out. "What? Why? We're safe here! We're safe Aldar!" "No, we're not! We'll get buried alive in here!" He pushes me out of the cavern, but he pushes me a bit too hard and I tumble down the mountainside with the rocks. It's dark and it's a nightmare.

I think Aldar is coming down after me, but it's hard to tell; everything is rolling and screaming and I'm crying, I think I'm crying. My head bashes against a sharp rock and I cry out; I'm slashed and bruised, I can't think, I can't see, I can only hear the rocks and boulders coming down around me. Finally I come down the last of the rocky crag and land in a heap on the ground. I can't move, can't do anything. Then the rumble of rocks stirs in my murky brain and I'm about to be pummeled by half the mountainside. My head is pounding, and I'm pretty sure my left ankle is broken. Hopefully not. I drag myself, painfully and slowly, towards the trees I assume are there, out of range of the rocks.

Something warm runs down my temple; I don't even bother to brush it away. My knee is worse, I can feel it. Where's Aldar? I hug a tree for dear life. I want to find Aldar but I don't dare even call his name. Who knows who is in the forest. Who knows what.

My nose is running and I go to wipe it away. Hot. Bloody nose. Excellent. Pinching my nose I lean back against the tree and wait to hear something other than falling rocks. Some smaller chunks of rubble bounce past me and land farther in the woods. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the rockslide stops. The world is quiet, absolutely silent, except for my crying, which is just making the bloody nose worse.

Then rubble begins to move and I am half hopeful, half petrified to hear what's going on. "Oak?" Aldar's voice is hoarse and damaged, but it's alive. "Aldar!" I call back. Dawn is rising and slowly my surroundings become apparent to me. Gripping the tree like a lifeline I hobble my way towards the mountain, where Aldar is alive.

He's stuck, stuck beneath a rock. His leg is, anyway. As I make my way to him I try not to make trails, but I smear my blood all over the rocks anyway. It can't be helped.

"Oh my god, Oak. Are you okay? Oh my god." I wave him off with the hand that's not currently attached to my nose. It doesn't seem to be helping anyway, since blood keeping running down my elbow. Or maybe that's from my head. I don't know. "I'll live, I hope. Let's get you out."

Together we work away the looser smaller rocks under his leg and ease his leg out. Thanks to a little hollow in the ground, his leg is okay; if the hollow hadn't been there his leg would have been crushed.

Now that I can see what's going on, thanks to the light that's quite unusually golden on the remains of the rockslide, I examine Aldar. He's a bit banged up, but not as bad as me. His face is a bit scratched, and he's limping a little where the rock landed on him. All in all he's in pretty good shape. I'm quite the opposite, it turns out.

My bloody nose stops, but I'm still covered in blood. My head wound stops too, leaving my head sticky and red. Aldar sits down to examine my knee and ankle, which are both conveniently on the same leg.

"I think your ankle is broken, Oak. And your knee is pretty banged up." "I figured." Inside I'm shriveling up; this pretty much counts me out of the Games. "You should go on, Aldar. I'll stay here. Win for both of us."

Aldar looks up in shock at me. "I'm not leaving you behind. I just found you, I'm not leaving you. Together til the end." "That stupid pledge only counts at home, when we were kids. It's different here." "Listen to me, Oak. I'm not going to abandon you here. We're going to go as long as we can, and that' going to be back to the Capitol." "Aldar only one of us can win." "And that's going to be you!" "I'm dead already, Aldar! Look at me!"

I don't notice that I'm yelling until it's too late. And a tribute edges out of the forest.


	40. Chapter 40- The Sea of Waving Grasses

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far! Chapter 40! Tell me what you think in the comments, and enjoy!_

 **Chapter 40- Silver Bellcreek**

Dawn breaks over the arena and finds me and Violet still in the tree. I feel out of place at first, then I remember that I broke the alliance last night. And Curia is going to kill me. Terror washes over me and I start to rock again. Day 4. Day 4. So many dead, deaddeaddeaddead.

Violet interrupts the onslaught of gory imagery. "We'd best be careful. I think your old allies are going to be hunting us today." "I-I think you're right." Unexpectedly Shine and Glints' faces flash by in my mind- my poor siblings. They must be worried sick. And Flaire too. My mother and father. I can't give in. I chose to be here, after all.

"We ought to stay in the trees, do you agree?" Violet interrupts again. I nod. "But we need water, Silver." "Maybe we should chance it. It's still early. Maybe they won't be looking for us yet." Violet cocks her head and her blue eyes seem to shine in the early light. "You spent three days with them, Silver. Will they wait to kill you now?"

No. No they won't. Curia will hunt me down and kill me with one slash of her knife, and it will be me on the ground, me covered in blood, _my_ blood, dying, dead deaddeaddead….

"Silver." What's the matter with me? I can't be in this arena another day longer. I don't want to die, I don't want to, I want to go home, let me go home!

"Silver! We should move. Before they catch us." I nod again and gather my things up. She shows me how to crawl from one tree to the other. "I've had lots of practice," she explains. "I've been watching the pack since the Games started. I had to be careful."

Now that it's daylight I can get my first good look at Violet. She's quite ethereal, like a fairy. Her long red hair has become very tangled in the four days since we arrived here. And her blue eyes are the largest I've ever seen. I like Violet, so much more than my previous allies.

But I fear for her.

"Shh!" she says suddenly, her blue eyes in alarm. Just our luck. Creeping past below is the boy from 9. But he's in rough shape; a black eye and slashes up and down his arms. And he limps. He's still strong though, and I'm scared of him. I suppose he was Beade's district partner.

The branch under me isn't strong enough and it cracks; the boy's head whips up and catches sight of me. That's when I notice the sword as long as his arm that he carries in his right hand.

"I thought you were with them, the ones at the Cornucopia," he says, coming closer to the tree. "I left," I say. "I thought I had a better chance by myself." I don't think he's seen Violet yet, and she's climbing higher, out of sight.

He pounces and I'm surprised at how high he can leap. I jump myself and climb higher; his sword buries into the wood where my ankle had been. Adrenaline courses through me and I whip my bow and arrows out, aiming it at his head.

That's when hell breaks loose on Earth.

Mutts. That's the only thing they can be. With the head of reptiles and the bodies of lions, they move fast, too fast, up the trees and around them. The boy stabs one with his sword, I shoot another with my arrows. There are too many mutts to count, and we're outnumbered. The boy from 9 gives up and starts running.

These things can climb, and I can feel the tree shaking with the beast's efforts to get up. "Run Violet! Run!" I scream at her. Violet drops to the ground and takes off without a backwards glance. As the mutt reaches where I am I drop down too, arrows loaded, and start running.

The mutts keep pace with me; they're driving us somewhere. Not towards the Cornucopia, somewhere else. As one snaps at my heels I shoot an arrow into its head. I don't know where Violet is. The chase has become my whole being; no time to think, only to act. Run.

I come to a field, full of waving grasses, and beyond is nothing. Just more waving grasses. And it is here that the mutts pull away, backing up into the forest and disappearing into the shadows. Leaving just me at the edge of the grass sea. A faint breeze ruffles my tangled hair.

The faintest sound of movement sends my arrow into the direction of the tribute that has arrived behind me. The boy from 9 knocks my arrow away with his sword and advances on me. I whip out another arrow and send it straight into his shoulder. He shouts and pulls it out, staining his shirt red. My arrow is thrown aside.

We circle around each other, at the edge of the grass sea. One of us will live to enter it, one will not. Scared, scared, scared. He's bigger than me but I'm quicker. I am long range while he is close. More breeze.

He lunges and I back up and out of the way, sending him tumbling into the grass. He jumps up immediately, even with his wounds. This isn't done yet, we aren't done. Something's going to happen.

And it does. Buck from 11 rushes out of the grass, holding a spear and a noose, made from the grass itself. While the boy from 9 is down, he loops the noose around his neck and pulls. The boy's eyes bug out and he claws at the rope keeping him from breathing.

Buck stabs the boy with his spear and drops him. Advancing on me. I send an arrow that catches him in the arm, like I did before. I can't aim under pressure. Buck's faster than me. Before I can react he's flipped me onto the ground; my head catches the worst and my thoughts go fuzzy. I roll out of the way as he stabs where I was with his spear. I try to kick his legs out from under him but he's too tall, too strong.

Not strong enough to keep the knife out of his leg, though. My knife has fallen out of my pack when I fell, so I grab it now and stab Buck as hard as I can. Blood sprays my face and I gag. In retaliation, as he yells and hops in pain, Buck kicks me in the face. I feel my teeth and my nose give way and I'm drowning in my own blood, screaming, screaming, and this is where it ends, where I die.

No.

While Buck is distracted I start to get up, to run away. Luckily my pack is still on my back, my bow in my hand. The gasping coming from behind me is terrible. The boy from 9 is lying on the ground, blue, choking, in agony that's not stopping. So I take an arrow from my quiver, take my hand from my face, and look the boy from 9 in the eyes. Then I shoot my arrow into his skull and the cannon fires; he stops twitching and gasping. For good measure I shoot Buck again in the shoulder; he's still trying to attend to the stab wound I gave him. He has my knife.

But he's distracted and doesn't notice when I disappear back into the trees, away from the sea of grass that is stained with our blood.


	41. Chapter 41- A Place to Rest

**Chapter 41- Oak Peacewood**

It's the boy from 4, Rigg, I think he's called. The tall one with the blonde hair. And he's coming towards us. He's unarmed though. I lean against Aldar and wait for Rigg to come closer. Oddly enough he has his hands up.

"Truce! Peace!" he calls. "What is he on about? This is the Hunger Games, there's no truce," Aldar mutters. "Let's see what he has to say," I whisper back.

Rigg collapses on a rock ten feet away from us. "Please don't kill me. I've been asleep the past two days and I just woke up." "Why?" Aldar says , reaching down for a rock. "Tracker jackers. They're everywhere. I disturbed a nest and three of them got me. I'll leave and we can go back to being enemies, but can you tell me who's left? Who's dead?"

Aldar and I look at each other. Neither of us really trusts Rigg. But there he is waiting. Finally I speak. "The ones left are us three, the two from 1, the girl from 2, the little girl with red hair from 5, and the boys from 9 and 11."

"Cass is dead? My district partner?" "She died yesterday; I saw it in the sky last night." Rigg's face changes momentarily, then becomes blank again. Then he nods. "I didn't think she'd win." Silence. Finally Rigg breaks the stillness. "Good luck, 7," he says, slowly getting up. Then, without another word, he runs off into the woods, disappearing.

Aldar and I look at each other again and sit down. "We need food and water. That should be our priority," he says, dropping the rock he was holding. "Odd how Rigg sought us out, wasn't it?" I ask. He shrugs. "He's been drugged and he's out of his mind. We should have killed him while we could." "He didn't kill us, though." "The Hunger Games is no place for mercy, Oak."

Without speaking further we leave the mountain, this time for good. I'm limping, and I'm all too aware of the blood on my face that makes me feel sticky. All the fire inside me has burnt out, though. I'm tired and I hurt. So I let Aldar lead the way, limp and all. I can't go far, even with Aldar's help though. Every step on that ankle feels like my leg is full of broken glass, and I end up crying again.

"We have to keep going, Oak. Someone's going to catch us; we need water and food." I nod, but when I try to put weight on my ankle my leg buckles and I end up on the ground. I draw my knees up to my head and bury my face in them. "I can't go any further," I say, my voice muffled. Aldar crouches next to me.

"I'm going to carry you. Get on my back." "But-" "Now, Oak." So I climb onto Aldar's back and he begins moving swiftly and quietly through the forest. My nose starts bleeding again, and soon his back is damp, since I can't hold onto Aldar and my nose at the same time.

This goes on for maybe twenty minutes, by my guess. Maybe less or longer. Then Aldar sets me down gently on a tree stump and stretches. He seems okay, even after the avalanche. I don't have any supplies anymore. Not that I ever did.

My boots don't really help keep my ankle in place, so I tear off strips of my coat and wrap my ankle in those. Maybe that will help. It's swelling, though, and it's not really looking like a foot anymore. Aldar is pacing, looking in every direction. I feel like telling him to sit down and stop pacing, but where we are it's probably a good idea he is.

"You okay?" he asks, pausing finally. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I lie. "Let's go. We need supplies." "Okay." I break a branch off a tree and test it to see if it supports me. Then I hobble after Aldar who's already several paces ahead of me, keeping as much weight off my ankle as I can.

It's quiet in the forest; of course it is; there's hardly anyone left. And it's only the fourth day. I don't want to think about who's dead. I just feel tired and I hurt all over. I don't feel angry anymore. It's like I've become numb.

Aldar shoots his hand back so suddenly he nearly hits me. Then he drags me into the bushes, to a little opening between the leaves. I peer through and see a large pool, with water plants that might be edible, and little birds flitting about. Even a duck that might be caught and eaten. It's the ideal place to stay. Then I notice the little tribute kneeling on the edge, cupping water in her hands and looking around.

It's the little redhead from 5, Lily or Rose or whatever her name was. The flower one. I accidentally rustle a leaf and she jumps up, spilling the water, and sprints off. She reminds me of a rabbit or a deer or something. Something quick and nimble.

"This should be a good place to stay," I say, and Aldar nods. After a few minutes, to see if anyone else arrives, we come out of the bush and collapse at the edge of the pool. The first thing we do is drink as much as we dare; the second is wash the blood off ourselves.

"Look!" Aldar says, pointing up. A silver parachute descends from the sky and rests gently in my outstretched hand. "What is it?" I say, admiring the silver box from all sides. "It must be a gift from our sponsors," Aldar says, moving closer. "Open it!"

I crack the box open and inside is a little needle and the picture of a bone on it. I turn it this way and that, trying to figure out what it's for. Aldar takes it from me and looks at it closely.

"I think it's for your ankle!" he says finally. "You think so?" "I've heard of bone mending serums before." He looks me dead in the eyes. "Should we try it?" "It's a gift, isn't it?" I reply, and Aldar eases the point into the skin of my ankle. It stings and I wince, then it's over. Nothing happens.

"It might take some time. Let's set up camp here for now; it's a good spot." I agree immediately. "Lie down Oak, get some sleep. I'll keep watch." I take my coat off and ball it up under my head. I'm asleep almost as soon as I close my eyes.


	42. Chapter 42- Sparks of Darkness

**Chapter 42- Silver Bellcreek**

I stumble through the woods, wracked with sobs. I still have my supplies, thank goodness, but I don't have all of my teeth; Buck kicked out two of the front ones and now my mouth is bleeding along with my nose, which I'm pretty sure is broken. I'm a mess, but I'm just focusing on getting away, getting away from Buck with his power and his spears. He's going to be hunting me now; I'm one of the most vulnerable people in this arena. Or am I? He didn't kill me. I killed the boy from 9, but Buck didn't kill me. I'm not out of this yet. Now I need to find Violet, wherever she is.

As soon as I get a reasonable distance away from the grass sea I sit down and assess my wounds. I prepare for the worst. It's not as bad as it might be, though. My nose is finally stopping, and my mouth isn't stinging as badly already. Both pluses. I hate that my teeth are gone, though. It makes me so ugly. My throat is stinging and dry; I need to find water. I'm all out.

So I get up and start wandering again. Other than my face I'm in pretty good shape, except I'm shaking from the adrenaline leaving my system. Just keep walking. I try not to think about the boy, his face… I have to move on. There's no time for stopping here. Buck could be following me even now. I mourn the loss of a perfectly good knife; I wish Buck didn't have it now. There's not much I can do about that. That knife saved my life.

I get distracted by the thought of my partner. Where do I find Violet? She's still my ally, and really, I want to find her because I like her. Our friendship will not end well here in the arena, but I can enjoy her company while it lasts. I just hope I don't have to kill her in the end. I don't know if I could.

I stumble through some overgrowth and come to a pond by chance. Water! Thank goodness. I sit by the little pond and fill the water bottle I took from the Cornucopia. I wonder what Glow and Curia are up to today. No doubt they're furious that I broke the alliance and left.

My head whips around at the first _zap_. What is it? Where is it? My fingers fly to the little diamond necklace that Kensa, my stylist, gave me. I had forgotten about it, but now my fingers run over the little diamond on its chain. Something to hold onto to make me brave.

 _Zap zap_.

What on earth is it? I start looking around on the ground, running my hands through the grass. "Ouch!" I snatch my hand back; whatever is in the grass is like static. And now my hand won't respond, won't do anything. My fingers refuse to move. Panicking I scramble backwards, back towards the water.

Now I see them, little beetles or something like that, shooting off little shocks of electricity in the grass. Water is not the place to be around electricity, I know that much. I clamber up on a large rock nearby and watch the forest floor swarm with the electric beetles.

Ugh, I think I might be sick. I hate bugs with a passion. My hand makes no effort to come back to life, it's just dead on the end of my arm. And if that wasn't scary enough, the beetles are starting to climb up the rock to where I am.

 _Zap_. One touches my foot and even through my boot my foot goes dead. And the numbness is spreading, now I can't move my arm at all, my leg is paralyzed. I fall backwards off the rock and start climbing away as best I can, almost hopping while dragging my dead leg behind me.

I'm scared, I'm so scared. The lightning bugs seem to follow me in swarms, and they're too quick to be natural. What natural bug shoots electricity? None, not like that. They've been manufactured by the Gamemakers to kill me, to make me lose the Games.

I scramble like a one legged dog away from the bugs that catch up with me with ease. I have to use one arm and one leg to keep going and it's too awkward to go fast. I try, I try, I try. And it's still not enough. The numbness seems to spread even more; all of a sudden my other leg won't work and I crash to the ground. Can't move, can't move. I pull myself a little ways with my good arm, then give up. It's too much. The bugs back off for now, go the other way. Leave me to die. My legs, my arms, everything is going dead and numb. Paralyzing me.

I'm under the cover of a bush, I don't know if I'm spottable. I had no choice in the matter, it's just where I fell. It doesn't matter anyways. Now my head and neck are frozen into position, my eyes locked on a tree three yards away. Black spots bore into my eyes, spinning round and round. My eyelids shut on their own accord and I am trapped in darkness.

I try to thrash, try to scream, try to move anything, but my voice is trapped inside and nothing of me moves. Panic, panic, panic. Calm down Silver, calm down. If Curia and Glow find me now, if any other tribute finds me now, I'm dead. Maybe I'm dead already. Maybe these bugs have killed me even now. Paralyzing my organs, shutting down my system… is my breathing fast because I'm panicking or because I can't breathe properly? Calm down calm down, can't calm down, can't do anything.

 _Calm down Silver._

My thoughts become more sluggish, then I hardly think at all. _Calm_ , I think. Calm. Such nice word. So calm. Calm.

And I am plunged into a world where there are no thoughts. There is only darkness.


	43. Chapter 43- The Night is Silent

**Chapter 43- Oak Peacewood**

I wake up with a gasp and a cry of pain. It feels like my ankle is on fire and being stabbed with broken glass simultaneously. I can't catch my breath, I just lie on the ground gasping. Aldar bends over me. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I manage a weak smile as I start breathing normally again, breathing through the pain. "I think the ankle stuff works." Aldar smiles back. Already he's lost weight by being here in the arena, and it makes me worry.

It's twilight now and I can barely see anything except for what's close to me. "We'll catch some food tomorrow," Aldar says. "Then we can make a small fire and cook what we've caught." "Sounds good to me." "Can you try your ankle? Like stand on it?"

With Aldar's help I stand up and take a few steps; nothing hurts, except maybe my knee. Whatever Capitol medicine was in that needle didn't cover sore knees. "I feel much better. It doesn't hurt anymore," I tell Aldar.

"That's good! We're going to make it, you and me, Oak. And if not together…" I finish our old childhood pledge. "…Then not at all!"

The problem is, I don't want it to be not at all. If he died out here I'd still try to win for both of us, and I'd hope the same if I died here too. I don't want to die here though, I want to win! And now that I'm back in commission, there's no reason why I shouldn't.

The Capitol seal flashes above our heads and the anthem plays. Aldar and I settle back to watch who died today. The one and only face that appears is the boy from 9. I didn't expect that one; he was really strong in training, and I think he even got a 10. I wonder how he died for a minute, then decide I don't want to know.

The Capitol seal appears again, then disappears into nothing, leaving us in the dark. "I'm glad someone took him out for us; I don't think I could have beaten him," Aldar says to my left. "Don't sell yourself short. You're pretty strong too." "Not like Flick was." "Was that his name? Flick?" "I think so." I feel Aldar shrug. "One closer to getting back to District 7."

"I'll take first watch," I say, sitting up. "I slept all day." Aldar is too tired to argue and he goes to sleep almost immediately. So I sit up, hands around my knees, and watch the darkness for something that never comes. Be it tributes, beasts, or anything in between. The night is silent.

I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I want to be ready for it.


End file.
